It's always been you
by Loveland
Summary: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood meet again, after a long time out of touch. Neville has always had feelings for Luna, and now has the chance to tell her so. R & R please. Thanks. DH spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chances, opportunities, and luck

I don't own Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood or any of the other Harry Potter characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. R & R Please. Thanks.

Neville was surprised to see Luna Lovegood again. After all these years, Luna looked beautiful, glowing. Her blonde hair was down to her waist, her eyes shining. She still wore unusual outfits and tonight was no different. Luna was dressed a bright yellow dress robe, with a large sunflower behind her ear. Neville had lost his train of thought, and Harry Potter had to click his fingers in front of Neville's face, saying

"Neville? Neville? What's going on?" Neville shook his head, as if to remove the sight of Luna from his mind.

"Sorry. Um. You were talking about James' first word right?" Neville guessed.

"We stopped talking about that about five minutes ago." Harry followed Neville's eyes, and saw Luna too.

"Wow. Luna looks good after her trip overseas. I wonder if she found any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Harry joked.

Neville smiled weakly. Truth be told, Neville had loved Luna at school. Yes, she had been weird, and was sometimes embarrassingly truthful, but he loved those things about her. She was courageous, fearless, and smart in her own way. He recalled their times together in Dumbledore's Army, how she had fought, how she had, along side Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione, battled the dark side. Sadly, once Hogwarts had finished, they had lost touch. Luna had left England to work overseas, and search for different creatures. Neville, however, had staying in England, with his friends. He had wanted to work once more at Hogwarts, as a professor, and help the young witches and wizards of tomorrow.

"I might just go and have a talk to Luna." Neville said, suddenly unable to resist this opportunity to be in her presence. Leaving Harry looking bewildered at the sudden end to their conversation, Neville made his way to Luna, passing Draco Malfoy and his wife, Pansy, and friends, Ron and Hermione. Luna was helping herself to a glass of wine, and a cupcake, when she turned and came face to face with Neville. Neville smiled nervously at Luna, still after all these years, he wasn't good at talking to women.

"Neville! What a wonderful surprise!" Luna said, somewhere between dreamily, and excitedly.

"Luna, it's good to see you too. How have you been?" Neville surprised himself by being rather coherent to Luna.

"Good, good. I've just been working on a paper on various different dragons. You?"

"Well, I've been working at Hogwarts at the moment. I teach Herbology" Neville explained. His life, having been less interesting than Luna's, was not documented, like hers in papers and articles, but in grades and teacher's reports.

"Oh really? That must be wonderful, being at the school, helping the young ones." Luna smiled as if she was remembering the days gone by. Neville nodded. His heart raced, his blood was pumping for some reason. His head swirled in Luna's presence, and he blushed for no reason other than Luna was standing close to him. Neville told himself he was being silly. Luna was probably taken or married or something.

Luna sighed. Then she said "Gosh I must say I miss Dumbledore's Army. I've never had friends like that since then". Neville nodded, opening his mouth to explain that he agreed with her, when Luna speaks first.  
"You know what I would love to do?" Luna asked.

Neville shook his head. He seemed to have lost his tongue, as well as his ability to speak.

"The Room of Requirement. For old time's sakes"

"Well, we could go now. Just leave this reunion and sneak into the room of Requirement." Neville surprised himself once again, by suggesting breaking the school's rules.

So, they snuck out quietly, and thankfully, no one noticed they were gone except for Harry of course, who merely smiled and continued talking to Hermione. Once they were in the hallway, Luna burst into giggles.

"What?" Neville said, wanting to be in on the joke. Luna just shook her head, and giggled some more. Then she stopped, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry. It just feels like we're back in school again, sneaking around behind Unbridge's back." Neville laughed too now, knowing what Luna meant. Finally, they came to the blank wall. Neville thought as hard as he could _"I need a room to sneak into"_ over and over. Soon enough, beautiful carved door appeared slowly. Luna opened the door. Then Luna and Neville walked in side. It looked the same as when they used it. Suddenly Neville was transported back to his younger days, when he practiced with others over and over, preparing for the war to come. Luna sighed happily, sitting down in an armchair.

"It looks like it used to. Smells the same too" Neville blushed slightly. Luna still had knack for saying truthful things.

Neville laughed nervously, blushing furiously. He could not think of a thing to say, and suddenly realised that this had been a bad idea. Before he could suggest they go back, Luna stood up, from the chair, and moved close to Neville. Standing in front of him, Neville could see Luna's face clearly. Her eyes were bright with mischievous thoughts. She had an impish smile on her face. Though time had mostly been kind to her, Neville could see tiny lines, beginnings of crow's feet. It was then Neville realised that Luna was no longer the young naive girl he knew at Hogwarts. It was not only her looks that had changed, for she had grown taller, with soft curves, but also her aura. She projected a mature image now, a more serious side. However in this moment, with a playful grin on her face, she almost looked fifteen once more. Luna reached up and tenderly ran her finger down Neville's face. It seemed as though neither of them breathed for a moment. Then Neville leaned down, and kissed Luna, softly at first, but then harder with a sense of urgency. Luna then pushed Neville away.

"I can't do this. I should not have kissed you. I'm sorry." Luna turned on her heel, and flew out the door, away from Neville's sight.

"Wait!" Neville called out, running to the door. But soon, Luna was out of sight. Neville was confused. One minute, he and Luna had been sharing something great, really great. Then Luna just disappeared from the room.

To be continued…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Changing Times:

"I can't do this. I should not have kissed you. I'm sorry." Luna turned on her heel, and flew out the door, away from Neville's sight.

"Wait!" Neville called out, running to the door. But soon, Luna was out of sight. Neville was confused. One minute, he and Luna had been sharing something great, really great. Then Luna just disappeared from the room.

Neville slowed his run down to a walk, and then went back into the Great Hall. He stood there with a confused look on his face, until Harry and his wife, Ginny, came and stood with Neville.

"Did you hear about Luna?" Ginny asked, surprise lacing her words. Harry rolled his eyes, in a good mannered way at his wife.

"Darling, must you be so gossipy?" Harry asked.

"Harry. I'm merely networking, not gossiping. Anyway, Luna is engaged to Rolf, the grandson of Newt Scamander. Surprising isn't it?"

Shock and understanding swirled around Neville's head. He suddenly understood Luna's response. Neville felt the bile rise in his throat, wondering why Luna, who he had always considered honest, did not tell him she was engaged.

"Anyway, where did you and Luna go off to?" Harry asked, very interested in Neville's response. Neville shrugged, as if to shake off Luna. Then he swallowed feeling the bile go back down slowly.

"To the room of Requirement. For old time's sake". Neville explained shortly. He wanted to leave now. To be alone, with his thoughts.  
"Oh Harry. I had forgotten all about that. Gosh, can you believe it's still there?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Mmm, yeah." Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginny. "Good times there eh?"

Neville attempted a smile, but could not. Suddenly the room felt small, he could swear the walls were closing in on him.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to have to go now." Neville said, hurriedly, leaving poor bewildered Harry and Ginny alone in their conversation.

Neville left the Great Hall quickly, walking to his office. Finally the familiar doors came in sight. Neville looked around the hall, and then slipped inside his private space. The office was not lavishly decorated, but it had a distinct feel about it. In the middle stood a large oak desk, with a comfortable chair behind it. Neville lowered himself into the chair, sighing harshly as he did so. He looked around the small room, his eyes glancing at his treasures. He had plants around the room, and many pictures of him and friends. For Neville, his friends had really become his family since the death of his grandmother years before. Finally his eyes rested upon a picture of him, and Luna on their last day of school. They had both been smiling broadly in it, ready to greet the outside world. The real world they believed. Luna's face was stained with tears, as she, Hermione and Ginny had all cried endlessly on their last day. Neville smiled fondly, remembering Ron rolling his eyes at Hermione's tears. Neville knew that for Ron, and Harry, life after Hogwarts was planned. They would marry Hermione and Ginny respectively, work in the Ministry departments or perhaps Ron's brother's joke shop. Neville knew that he wanted to work at Hogwarts. He loved the feeling it brought for him, a feeling of safety, of comfort. He knew that he wanted to play a part in raising young witches and wizards, maybe to prevent dark wizards from arising. Neville knew the importance of good teachers, who helped you, and had been determined from a young age to be one. However, despite this feeling of surety in his career, Neville had been alone. He had not dated at Hogwarts – His gran had not thought it appropriate – And as a result, rather lived through Ron and Harry as he witnessed their trials of dating Hermione and Ginny. After Hogwarts, Neville had worked in plant store in Diagon Alley to experience something different, before returning once more to Hogwarts, where he now resided.

Neville had not wanted to return to tonight's debacle; however he could not stop his mind from returning to the moment of the kiss. Luna had seemed so willing, was she having second thoughts about the upcoming wedding? Neville wondered. It seemed that Neville had little luck with women. He opened the second drawer to his right, and pulled out a photo in it. There was a grinning young Neville with his arm around a similarly young woman. She had dark brown hair, and serious eyes, though her mouth smiled. On her left hand was a small engagement ring. Neville's only serious love. Neville had tried not to think about Martha, since she had left three years before, however tonight brought the memories back. The pain that Neville had thought was gone from his heart came pounding back as Neville recalled their last conversation.

"Neville, I love you. You know that. I just can't marry you, it's not right." Martha's eyes searched pleadingly in Neville's. Neville turned away. He did not want her to see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Neville, please. You and I both know that this isn't right. We should not, cannot marry, if it isn't the true thing to do". Neville knew Martha was right. Nonetheless Martha's words felt as though she was reaching into his chest, pulling out his heart, and throwing it across the room. As though he did not need it anymore. Neville, like Martha, had known that their relationship was one of desperation. They did not truly love one another, but were so alone, and scared of being alone, that they forced themselves, tricked each other, into believing that it was meant to be.

Martha kissed Neville once more, and with a final goodbye, walked out of his life forever. Since then, Neville had not even been on a date with another woman. Instead he had devoted himself to his work. But work could not mend the loneliness in his heart, the feeling being left out. He watched as Harry and Ginny Potter had their children: first James, then Albus, and soon another one. Ron and Hermione had Rose, their only child for now. Neville was the only one not married and not having children.

There were some voices talking loudly, which brought Neville back from the past to the present. Neville opened his office door, and saw some students waving their arms around, talking loudly.  
"What on earth is going on here?" Neville asked, his voice harsher than he meant for it to be. The students pick themselves up off the floor, and the clear leader of the group spoke first.

"We're sorry sir; we just wanted to have a look at Harry Potter in the hall, that's all." The small boy explained. Neville shook his head. Harry was still one of the most talked about figures in the wizarding world.

"That's fine. But it is past curfew. Go back to bed." Neville said, waving them away with his hands. The students looked at each other surprised by a teacher's leniency, but hurried away before he could change his mind. Neville sighed, and then he decided to retire for the night. It was getting late, and soon the hall would be empty once more until tomorrow.

The next morning, Neville woke up, stretching slowly. Then he yelped. An owl was sitting patiently by Neville's bed, giving him a fright. He took the letter the owl was clutching onto, and gave it a treat. Once the owl had left, satisfied it had completed the job it was sent to do, Neville opened the letter. Luna's script scrawled across the page jumped out at Neville.

"_Dear Neville, _

_I'm sorry for the way I behaved last night. It was wrong of me to kiss you, and even wronger (if that is a word, which I suspect it is not) of me to run away from you. I'm sure you have heard by now I'm engaged – Ginny could not wait to tell everyone – And I'm frightfully sorry I never told you. I think that last night, I got overwhelmed by old memories, old feelings. _

_But I do not feel a letter is suffice enough. Will you please meet me tonight, in __The Three Broomsticks__? I know that the students are going there today, and we could have a drink and a proper talk. I think I own you that much, really. I was so very rude. Don't reply. Just come please._

_Luna"_

Neville sighed. A part of him wanted to hear Luna's explanation. But another part of him couldn't bear to hear the same words over and over. Though he and Luna had not had a relationship, for the tiniest of moments, Neville's heart had soared with the belief that he and Luna could be together. That she felt the same way he did. Did Neville really want to lift his heart up again, only to have it crashing down?

To be continued……


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Times:

Chapter Three:

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

Also thanks for the kind reviews! 

Sorry for the late posting of this, I'll have the next chapter up much sooner, hopefully.

Neville sighed. A part of him wanted to hear Luna's explanation. But another part of him couldn't bear to hear the same words over and over. Though he and Luna had not had a relationship, for the tiniest of moments, Neville's heart had soared with the belief that he and Luna could be together. That she felt the same way he did. Did Neville really want to lift his heart up again, only to have it crashing down?

Neville spent the day marking assignments, using the red pen infrequently. But his mind was wandering. He kept returning to Luna's letter. What is it that she could have to say to him? To Neville, it was painfully clear that Luna was not available for a relationship. The window in Neville's office looked out towards the direction of Hogsmeade, where Neville could see his students walking to Hogsmeade. The chatter and laugher drifted through his window, making Neville feel more alone than ever. Though he had his friends, his colleges and his students, it was times like these where Neville realised that he was truly alone. Not that being in a relationship was better. No, Neville knew that there was such a thing as being lonely in love. He and Martha would sit together in a room, being as close as can be, yet so far away. And sadly, the only thing that can bridge such a distance Neville knew was love, which he and Martha had little of. With this thought, Neville sighed, knowing he was getting little done today.

A knock on his office door broke Neville's train of thought.

"Yes?" Neville called, looking up from his papers. The door opened to reveal Harry Potter standing there.

"Hi Harry." Neville said, setting down his pen. He then gestured towards the chair in front of his desk.

As Harry sat down, Neville noticed that Harry had a worried look on his face.

"What is it Harry?"

"Well, actually, it's Luna." Harry said, looking rather apprehensive about continuing this conversation.

"I see. What about her?" Neville asked, confused.

"Well, the other night, you left quite early I noticed. And I saw Luna running out of the castle. What happened?"

"Well. I guess I need to tell someone. Perhaps you can help me." Neville knew he needed to discuss this with someone. Harry was a good friend, someone who understood difficult dilemmas.

"Luna and I kissed that night. Then she ran away. At first I was confused, but then your wife helped made it clear. Luna is engaged to be married."

"Ah huh." Harry looked serious frowning. "It's not like Luna to do something like that, is it? Although we've not seen her in years."

"No. Well I don't know. Anyway, now she wants to see me. She sent a letter this morning, asking me to meet her, so she can explain."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet. I want to."

"Go. Neville, you can't live life in books and offices. Take a chance once in a while."

"But what if it's just to say "Sorry 'bout last night, I'm off to get married"?'

"What if it is? You've nothing to lose, and perhaps a lot to gain." Harry said, sensibly suddenly resembling Hermione.

Later that day, Neville wrapped his travelling cape around him, though it was only fall, the wind was bitterly cold at this time of the year. Red, orange and brown coloured leaves were swirling around everyone, a constant reminder that Halloween was coming soon. Harry's words echoed in Neville's head. "You've nothing to lose, and perhaps a lot to gain."

Everywhere he looked, there were students from Hogwarts walking around chatting excitedly with their friends, sharing sweets and tricks. Neville smiled at the students he recognized from his classes, reminding himself to mark some essays later. Soon, The Three Broomsticks came into sight, and Neville hurried towards the entrance. He pushed open the door, feeling relief from the cold in the warm, cozy room. Looking around, Neville saw several of his colleges, and students. Then he saw Luna sitting hunched backed, with a butterbeer in front of her. Tonight she wore tiny belles in her ears, and a red cape hanging on the back of her chair. Neville made his way closer to her, sitting down to her look of surprise.

"Neville" Luna's voice sounded surprised. "I didn't think you would come." She said, gesturing around the room, her ears or rather the earrings ringing as she did so.

"Well. I guess I have something I want to say to you." As Luna opened her mouth to speak, Neville pushed ahead, saying

"No, let me speak." Neville sighed, and then coughed clearing his throat.

"Luna, I loved you at school. Well, I don't know if it was love exactly, but I had feelings for you then. You were smart, fearless, and so open-minded. You were things I wanted to be. You were the opposite of me". Neville swallowed, his throat was dry. He took a swing of the butterbeer that had been placed in front of him.

"I want to be honest Luna, like you are. I still have feelings for you now. I always have. But now that I know you're engaged, I know that whatever may have happened can't happen ever again." Neville said, though he was trying to remain calm, he felt as though he was going to faint from the intensity of the situation.

Luna reached over, and laid her hand on his wrist, smiling.

"Neville. I liked you then too. I never told you though. It didn't seem right back then for some reason. I had dreams. Things I wanted to do before I married." Luna's voice started to quiver. She stopped, seeming to be thinking about what she was saying.

"But then we lost touch. I did not know what happened to you, Harry or any of the others. I stuck mostly to my work, focusing on my career. Then when I wanted to marry, or at least felt ready for it, Rolf was there. He seemed like the perfect guy, still does of course." Luna said hastily. By now, Neville's heart had sunk deep down in his chest.

"Neville, I was confused last night. I did not mean to give you hope. That was wrong of me. I'm still confused now…. I do not know what I want. Its times like these I miss Daddy. He would have had some wise words, I'm sure. I was sure that I wanted to marry Rolf. Start a family. But seeing you again last night. Kissing you. It felt right."

Joy spread through Neville's blood, pumping his heart.

"What does this mean then?" He asked, cautiously. Luna smiled, sadly.

"I don't know just yet. Can you forgive me for getting your hopes up? Can you give me time? I need to sort things out, talk to Rolf."

Luna asked, searching Neville's eyes. Neville's head pounded with confusion itself. Neville was unsure what this meant. So he said the only thing he could:

"Yes. I forgive you. Of course. Look, Luna, you could just marry him, forget about me." Neville was surprised at the bitterness that accompanied these words. Jealously rose up in his chest. This Rolf guy better know what a wonderful woman he has, thought Neville.

"I'm not sure of my feelings Neville. Last night confused me. I thought I was ready for marriage with Rolf, but now I don't know anything at all. But then how can we be sure of anything? We can't be. All we can do is jump in and hope for the best." She said wisely.

They left the Three Broomsticks, deciding to take a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying the view of the Forbidden Forest. Neville pointed out to Luna the stars high above in the sky, pointing to the moon, teasing Luna about the connection. As Neville was focusing on these mystical aspects of night, Luna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away from his cheek, Neville thought he was not about to let the moment go. He didn't care that Luna was engaged, that what they were doing was wrong. Neville pulled her close to his face, kissing her passionately.

A loud noise of a cough came from behind them. They broke away, looking confused. Luna spoke first.

"Rolf? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm here to surprise you!" A young man, who would have been quite handsome had he not had such a furious look at his face stood there, in a pair of jeans and a jacket, Muggle clothing, stood behind them. He was holding onto a bunch of flowers. Neville's face blanched. He could only imagine what Rolf had seen, and what he now thought.

"I can explain." Luna said desperately, still standing close to Neville. He could feel the heat of her body radiating. Luna glowed beneath the light of the moon, but the look of panic etched into her face made Neville want to whisk her away from the situation.

"I'd like to see you try." Rolf said. Luna opened her mouth once more. But then closed it, leaving Rolf with a disgusted look on his face, then as he threw the flowers on the ground, he snapped,

"Don't bother!" With that, he stormed away. Luna turned to Neville who had witnessed this silently.

"I'm so sorry, Neville, I have to go now."

Neville watched as Luna scurried after Rolf, her long blonde hair flying behind her. He was left standing there, watching what he thought was his destiny sprint away from him.

To be continued…….  R & R, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Soon Luna and Rolf were out of sight, disappearing into the distance. Standing for a while, waiting to see if Luna came back, Neville felt quite the fool. Why had he kissed Luna when he knew she was with someone else? Neville looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes had gone past, and there was no sign of Luna returning. Turning to the Castle, Neville made his way back, feeling weary. The day had been long and fraught with a clash of desires and dreams. Neville's body felt fatigued, as he dragged himself back to his office.

For the next few days, Neville focused on his work. If things didn't work out, there was always work to count on. It didn't walk on Neville; it just stayed there waiting until he was done with it. It was something Zen for Neville to mark assignments. Mediative thoughts go through Neville's mind. However, he tried to ignore the little thought in the back of his mind, wondering when Luna would contact him. He had not heard anything about her, or importantly from her since that night. Neville did not wish to pressure Luna, so he left her alone. After all patience is a virtue. Luna would talk to Neville when she had recovered from the whole event of the night. With this thought, Neville thought it would be best to leave the work for tomorrow.

The next morning Neville was enjoying a meal of oatmeal and orange juice, talking happily to his colleague Professor Malfoy – Draco's wife, Pansy worked at Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts. While Draco and Pansy had never been kind to Neville at Hogwarts when they were younger, somehow they had changed over the years, especially after the births of their children.

"Well, Pansy, I'm sure Draco would like that as a gift. A very practical plant."

"Really? Well, thanks. It's our anniversary, so I want it to be special."

"It will be. It's a great gift." Neville took a sip of his drink, noticing the owls that were now descending upon the hall carrying their parcels and letters for students and teachers alike. An owl swooped close to Neville causing him to duck. Then it dropped a letter into Neville's oatmeal. Neville frowned. What a badly behaved owl.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Pansy cried, waving her arms at the owl, as it tried to peck at her food.

"Gosh, who does that owl belong to?"

Neville studied the letter, it simply stated on the front

"Neville Longbottom, At Hogwarts."

Opening it, Neville recognising the now familiar handwriting.

"_Dear Neville, _

_I'm sorry for my lack of correspondence. My life has just become very messy of the late. A month ago, I was engaged. I was planning a wedding, I was working happily. Then we kissed. It turned my life upside down. Rolf and I have broken up. It was, surprisingly, mutual. Rolf was devastated by what he saw and I no longer wanted to marry him. Now, I've had time to think, to decide what I want. I want us. I want you. _

_Luna."_

Sucking his breath in, Neville turned red. Luna had made it clear what she wanted. Neville's heart felt as though it would burst with happiness.

"Have you got a quill on you?" He asked, turning to Pansy who looked very unhappy indeed with the naughty owl. She handed him a quill from her pocket. Pulling out some parchment, Neville penned his own reply.

"_Luna._

_Your letter has made me so happy. Please meet me at Hogwarts tonight if you can. We have much to discuss. _

_Yours, _

_Neville"_

For the rest of the day there was a bounce in Neville's every step. His heart was uplifted by Luna's lovely letter. And by her fast reply of yes to his request that they meet tonight. To each and every passing student, Neville brightly greeted them. He happily gave an extension to his students on assignments, and even let one couple in an empty classroom kissing out of any punishment.

Later that night as Neville began to mark his thirtieth essay for that day which was fast turning into night, promising himself a break after this last one. Which he'd been telling himself for the last ten essays, he heard a tapping on his window. He knew it must be Luna for it was getting late. Getting up from his chair, Neville opened the window. He saw Luna standing below, smiling, shyly. She looked luminous underneath the quick rising moon. Faintly, he could hear her asking him to come down.

Neville walked down the stairs, before finally reaching Luna who giggled in a somewhat dreamy manner. She, like the first night that seemed so long ago, was wearing a sunflower in her hair. Luna looked beautiful beneath the stars lighting the twilight sky. Her hair shone with intensity, her eyes bright with happiness. They walked quietly, until they reached a patch of lush grass, and sat down. Silence enveloped them. All the conversation would happen in good time, Neville knew.

"Do you remember the night that we defeated Voldemort?" Luna asked. Neville was surprised at this statement. While the defeat had changed every wizard, witch and even muggle's life, Neville and Luna had never really discussed it. It seemed to be an unspoken vow that said it was private, to be kept locked in their own hearts.

"Yes, of course. Who could forget?" Neville positioned himself down next to Luna. She was so close to him, it took all of his restraint from kissing her

"I never told you how courageous I thought you were that night." Luna said kindly.

In the light of the moon, Luna leaned against Neville's chest, still speaking softly.

"So brave, so very, very brave." Luna looked up at Neville, the light shining onto him made it easy to see the slight blush spreading over his face.

"Thank you. But you were brave too then. Everyone was. I guess we all needed to be, to fight against him." Neville's voice trailed off, as Luna began to kiss him. Tenderly, slowly at first, but then harder, more fervently. Thought Neville knew it was wrong, his hands travelled down Luna's body, feeling her curves. Luna let out a low moan at feeling of Neville's finger sliding down her throat. Neville was amazed that his touch could produce such a reaction. Luna kissed his neck, his shoulders, as she little by little unbuttoned his shirt. It was then Neville realised what he was doing. Yes, he was enjoying this with Luna, but it was on the grounds of Hogwarts. He was a teacher. Neville could not be caught breaking the very school rules that he enforces on a daily basis.

"Luna, darling" Neville said, as Luna continued to cover his chest with kisses.

"Yes?" She asked throatily.

"We need to talk" He sat up, with Luna still holding onto to him. Luna shook her head, as if to rouse herself out of a dream.

Luna sat up, moving away from Neville.

"I cannot be seen doing… this, however much I enjoy it, on campus. It's not professional".

"I see." Luna said, frowning. Neville blushed. He sounded like a small child, worried about the rules of the adults.

"Luna. I'm sorry you know I am. I didn't imagine that tonight would take a physical turn." Neville stood up; reaching his hand out to Luna's to help her up. She took it, allowing Neville to pull her to her feet.

Luna sighed. "I'm sorry, Neville. I'm just annoyed. I was enjoying myself, and now I have to go." Her face contorted into a frown. Neville hated to see Luna frowning. She had such beautiful features, especially when she smiled.

"I'm leaving for Paris in a week. How about we meet in Hogmeade, on Friday and work things out then?"

"Paris? In a week?" Neville was surprised. But then again, Luna was popular in her field. So of course she had had offers of work from here and there, including Paris.

"Yes. And after that, I'm going to Cairo. Lots of research due, so I'll be busy for the next year or so." Luna explained. Neville wondered how Luna had been planning a getting married. In a plane perhaps?

With one final kiss, they parted ways for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Changing Times:

Chapter Five:

All character belongs to JK Rowling. I only own the original characters (Like Professor Buttons, and whatnot).

R &R please. ;)

The date with Luna the night before had put Neville in such a good mood that it stretched into the next few days. Sitting in class, Neville daydreamed as the students worked on their assignments.

One boy, Roger, waved his hand in the air. "Sir? Sir?"

"Yes?" Neville replied casually.

"I was wondering what our homework is sir?" Neville looked at the clock; the class still had another half-an-hour to go.

Another boy spoke first "Oh, Phillips, are you going to get a head start on it?" The boy laughed meanly. "I guess you have nothing else to do, what with no friends and all."

Neville frowned at this boy and his friends jeering and teasing.

"That's quite enough boys." Neville slammed his books onto the table.

"Roger. I see that you have completed your assignment. Very good. For that alone, I think you can have the night off from homework." Roger smiled timidly at Neville. He often reminded Neville of himself.

"However, Barney, you and your friends here, will have to do some extra work. It seems you are very behind on your assignment today!" Neville said, frowning at their plants. After doling out the punishments and rewards, Neville felt good. Teaching was something he was good at. He knew how to handle the troublemakers, and how to help the good ones. It was in his nature.

The rest of the week flew by. Before Neville knew or was ready for it, Friday had come, and he was to meet with Luna that night. Neville dressed carefully for the night. He wanted to look his best. After showering, Neville then decided on his clothes. Frowning at his small wardrobe, Neville realised he owned very little clothing. He didn't need much living at Hogwarts, just the basics to wear everyday. Sighing, Neville decided to use floo powder to see if he could maybe borrow something from Harry.

Throwing it into the fireplace, Neville then stuck his head into it, now showing up at the Potter's fireplace. Ginny screamed.

"Dear God, Neville, do let us know when you're about to do that." She said, clutching her chest.

"Sorry Ginny! Is Harry there? I need to speak with him." Neville explained.

"About what?" Ginny inquired, being a little nosy once more. Harry came up behind her, saying "Secret Men's stuff!" Rolling her eyes, Ginny left the room.

"So what is it that you need Neville?" Harry asked, turning once more to the fire that had Neville's face emblazoned on it. Neville quickly explained the situation. As he began to do so, Neville could feel himself blushing. He could also see Harry's eyebrow getting higher and higher.

He hurried on. "Anyway, we're meeting up tonight. And I have need a shirt or something to wear. Living at Hogwarts, I never needed many clothes."

"Uh huh. So you want to look good for your date with Luna?" Harry said, in a teasing tone of voice. Neville was blushing bright red now. Then he stammered as he nodded.

"That's fine. I have a shirt you can have actually. Ron gave it to me last Christmas but it didn't suit me so I never wore it." Harry left the room then, returning quickly with a blue striped shirt. It looked quite nice.

"Here. This should be alright. Hope your date goes alright!" Harry said, handing the shirt over. Back in his room, with the shirt in hand, Neville then got dressed quickly and went to meet Luna.

In the dim bar, Neville saw Luna sitting patiently, waiting for him. As usual Luna looked beautiful, wearing a light purple dress, with strawberries in her ears this time. Neville sat down across from her, and then signalled the waitress over.

"What will you'll be having?" The slightly bored waitress asked, looking as though she had been on her feet all night.

"I'll have two butterbeers, and a spinach pie." Neville ordered. He turned to Luna.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Luna shook her head. With this order written down, the waitress turned on her heel.

"So…" Neville sighed happily. Being in Luan's presence was intoxicating. Like a bottle of perfume had spilt and now covered the whole room with its sticky sweet smell.

"So…" Luna said, smiling. She was goading Neville. Neville laughed.

"What is going to happen? Where are we in terms of this?"

"I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow. I have to go there for about four months." Luna twisted the napkin on the table around her thin hand.

"Isn't there any way you could get out of it? Surely you want to give this" Neville gestured to himself and then to Luna. "A chance of some sort?" He asked.

"You know I do Neville. But I can't just drop everything." Luna's eyes looked pleadingly at Neville. She needed some understanding.

"I know Luna. I get it, I do. But we can't just do this sometime and then just drop the relationship down to go off and do whatever we like. We need to focus on this. Give this a chance."

"I can't. Neville I want to. But I'm scared. What the hell does this mean? I mean, I can't just give up my career for a maybe."

"It could be the one relationship. The only thing we ever need." Neville said. He refused to see what was happening before him.

"Goddamit, Neville. You're such a dreamer sometimes. I know I said before we could be together. But I didn't think you'd want to drop our lives to make this work. I thought this could be a long-distance thing, and then we could see where it goes. Re-evaluate in time."

"Well. I want more than that. I need more than that. I don't want to waste time on a long-distance relationship. I want marriage or something now. Something concrete anyway." It seemed to Neville that they were going around in circles. They had completely different ideas for life. Or at least for a relationship. Rubbing his eyes wearily, Neville sighed. A very different sigh from earlier in the evening.

"What now then?" He asked gruffly. Luna's eyes filled with tears.

"Couldn't we try a long-distance relationship first?"

"No!" Neville said, loudly than he had expected. The waitress had come over to their table with the pie, and then said "I'll come back later then." Neville looked around, people were staring. He and Luna must have been louder than he thought.

"Luna. If you won't give up something now, how will I know you will down the road?"

"You won't I guess." A tear rolled down Luna's cheek.

"I guess there isn't anything more to be said then." Neville stood up stiffly and walked out.

Neville stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe it. He had been so sure Luna would be willing to start something with him. Neville thumped his hand on his desk. Then he swore out loud when pain shot through his left hand. Holding onto his injured hand, Neville slumped into his chair. Looking at the three drawers in his desk, he opened the middle one. Inside was a bottle of firewiskey that someone had given him as a Christmas gift. Neville wasn't a drinker by nature, but he sure as hell needed one now. He felt his throat burn as the sweet drink slipped down his throat.

About four drinks later, Neville was thoroughly drunk. Happily so. Now he couldn't remember a thing, including the pain Luna had caused him earlier that day. Laughing out loud, Neville looked around his office. It was nothing. The plants, the photos, the books seem to mock him. They seemed to be saying that he was nothing more than a loser. A pathetic man, who was a weak teacher at best, a no hoper in terms of love, someone who shouldn't bother with life. As Neville was pondering these thoughts swirling around his head, the door to his office opened.

"Neville?" A familiar voice reached Neville's ears. He swivelled his chair around to face his colleague Professor Buttons. His friend stood there, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Never been better in fact. Don't know why I didn't take up drinking before. Makes everything seem a whole lot better." Neville said drunkenly.

"Perhaps I better come at another time. Maybe when you've sobered up?"

"No, No. Stay. Have a drink." Neville began to pour out a drink for his friend, only the drink seemed to be spilling everywhere.

"Neville. Let me do that." Professor Buttons took the bottle and glass from Neville and put them up on a shelf.

"Neville. What's wrong? It isn't like you to drink."

"I don't know. Everything. She really got under my skin y'know? She's one thing at one time, but then she opens her mouth and she's something else all together. Y'know?" Neville tried to stand up, but the room seemed to be moving. How annoying, how rude of the floor to swap places with the door.

"Neville. I'm worried about you. I'm going to take you to the Hospital ward." And so the last thing Neville remembered was being led out of his office, and down the dim halls.

R & R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Changing Times -

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the orignal ones such as Sarah.

Neville awoke with a dry throat. His head throbbed painfully. Opening his eyes slowly, Neville was greeted with the sight of a bright sun shinning through the large windows. The room was a rather perky shade of white. Neville tried to sit up, but as he attempted to do so, a feeling of bile rose. Neville flopped back onto his pillows.

"I wouldn't try doing anything just yet." A pretty young woman stood before Neville.

She handed Neville a glass of bright blue drink, and told him to drink up.

"It will cure the hangover you have. Then after you rest for a bit, you'll need to go and see the headmistress." Neville groaned out loud.

"It's alright. She's very understanding I'm sure." Then without another word, she left the room. Neville drank the glass. Despite its pretty colour the drink actually tasted vile.

Later Neville awoke once more. This time, his head felt clear, and he opened his eyes happily. He looked up, the nurse was standing over him, smiling.

"The headmistress is ready to see you." Neville swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. The door swung open, revealing Headmistress McGonagall standing before Neville. She smiled gently, and gestures for him to come in. Neville stepped into the cool room. Looking around, he saw the sorting hat seating quietly on top of the bookcase. In the middle of the room, there was a large oak desk. Quietly the headmistress sat behind the large desk. Neville lowered himself into the comfortable chair facing the headmistress.

She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Neville, I have watched you grow from a shy, insecure young boy to a strong upstanding man. It has been a pleasure to see this transition take place within our fine school." At this she stopped and removed her glasses. Her eyes searched Neville, she looked as though she was trying to find the words to say next.

"That's why I was surprised to hear of your drinking last night. As you know, we don't allow drunkenness at Hogwarts. Normally we would let anyone who does that go." Hearing this statement made Neville's blood run cold. He adored working at Hogwarts, and he did not wish to leave.

"However, I think that perhaps in this case, some time off is in order. Why don't you go and visit your Gran for a while? And then we can revaluate this in a couple of months."

Neville let his breath out in relief. Without realising he had been holding it in.

"That sounds.. Fine." He said, his mouth curving into a small smile. Surprising himself, Neville was fine with that plan. He and the headmistress stood up, and shook hands.

"Go and have fun Neville - You need to have fun to connect with the children." Neville nodded, and thanked her.

In his office Neville began to pack his things. He left most of his things in the office - The headmistress had assured him it would remain his, and that his books and whatnot could stay there. He sorted through his things, struggling to keep it all to one bag. He did not want to have to take anymore than two at the very most. Tossing files, books, and notes to one pile, Neville soon made short work of his packing. Throwing clothes and some important books into his medium size suitcase, Neville then surveyed the room for which plant to take. Finally deciding on the one that was most important to him, he took it down from its place upon the window sill, and placed it next to his bag. There was only one thing to do before he left. Sitting down at his familiar desk, Neville opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. Using his quill he penned a letter to Luna for the last time.

"_Dear Luna,_

_This will sound very sudden, but I am leaving Hogwarts for about two months. In that time I will be at my grandmother's place if you ever need to contact me. _

_I hope that you find what you are looking for. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Neville Longbottom._

Neville read over the letter once more before handing it to his owl, who promptly flew away with it. Finally Neville was ready to leave.

Expansive blue skies far as the human eye could see. Mountains of trees which looked as though they belonged in a doll's house. A small village greet him. Neville looked around. It contained a post office, a hairdressers, and a bargain store which he suspected contained few bargains and more useless things. Everything looked hopelessly and utterly dated. Neville had reached the town where his grandmother lived. A small beach-side English town, it wasn't really a 'happenin'" place as Neville's students would say. His stomach rumbled, so Neville decided to search for food.

As Neville forced greasy chips down his throat he wondered what his Gran had been thinking, moving to this town. The people here seem to regard anyone from out of town as a stranger, not to be trusted. Neville had always imagined small towns as warm, and welcoming. This one did not live up to that image. Sighing Neville scrunched up the newspaper and threw it into the bin. Standing up Neville swung his bag around banging into a young woman who yelped in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Neville said, dropping the bag readily. The woman winced, rubbing her mid-section, and said "That's ok, you didn't see me."

"Well, still, I should have been more careful" Neville said, shoving his hands into their pockets, where they were safe. The woman flashed him a bright smile gingerly, and then said "Really, it's fine. No bruises I'm sure. Anyway I have to get going now…"

"Oh of course. But wait, what's your name?"

The woman looked puzzled. Neville blushed and said "So maybe I could buy you a coffee sometime?"

She smiled once more. Extending her hand, she informed him that she was Sarah Duncan.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Well, Neville It's very nice to meet you. I hope we see each other again." With that Sarah waved goodbye and turned to continue her journey down the street. Neville watched as her shoulder-length auburn hair swayed as she walked.

Shaking his head, Neville focused on getting to his Gran's house. She had warned him in a letter that this was a mostly muggle town, so he wasn't to use any magic in front of them. Picking up his bag, Neville sought out a bus stop.

After a rather treacherous ride, Neville arrived in one piece at his Gran's house. The first thing Neville noticed was the garden. It was whimsical. It wasn't overly neat nor did it reach out of control portions of overgrown. It was pretty, a fairyland type world. One Luna would have loved. Neville pushed the thought of Luna out of his mind, and trudged down the garden path. Before he could knock on the front door, the door swung open.  
"Neville! You're here. Oh good!" His Gran wrapped her arms tightly around him, welcoming him into the small but sweet cottage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Note: This a kind of short chapter, am hoping to do a longer one next time!

After a rather treacherous ride, Neville arrived in one piece at his Gran's house. The first thing Neville noticed was the garden. It was whimsical. It wasn't overly neat nor did it reach out of control portions of overgrown. It was pretty, a fairyland type world. One Luna would have loved. Neville pushed the thought of Luna out of his mind, and trudged down the garden path. Before he could knock on the front door, the door swung open.  
"Neville! You're here. Oh good!" His Gran wrapped her arms tightly around him, welcoming him into the small but sweet cottage.

"Do come in dear." Augusta gestured for Neville to follow her. Carrying his bag, Neville followed behind his Gran, down a long hallway. On either side of the hall, the walls were covered in photographs. Beaming from the sides, Neville saw his younger self, waving, smiling or at times looking rather sullen as a teenager. Most of the pictures were of family, but a few were of friends. Neville saw young Harrys and Rons smiling back at him. Hermione was in one, looking serious as usual.

"Well, this is your room. I do hope you find it cosy. Now. Dinner will be at six, and I have invited some people over for dinner." Neville nodded, looking around the room. It was a small room, with blue walls. A single bed stood, perfectly made with a navy blue doona covering it. The walls were bare.

"Who did you invite Gran?" Neville asked. When he didn't hear a reply, he looked around. His gran had left him alone in the room. Neville closed the door behind him, and started to unpack. He couldn't believe what had happened these past few days. Neville shook his head, as if to shake the memories from his mind. He laid down on the bed, which was soft - heaven for his back after his journey getting here.

Neville woke up, feeling drowsy. Rubbing his eyes, he realised he must have fallen asleep. Groaning, he stood up, and looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to six. Thankfully Neville had some, if limited time to have a shower. Stepping into the bathroom, which was tastefully decorated with yellow and white, Neville opened the shower. The water pouring out of the showerhead felt good on his tired and groggy body. After spending a good five minutes in there, Neville dragged himself from the warm shower, and dried himself. He had to get ready for dinner, and whomever was coming. Opening the door, after he was dressed and ready, the door connected with someone. "Ouch!" Cried a voice. Neville was shocked to see Sarah, the woman he met earlier that day, standing in front of the door, holding her head.

"I'm so sorry!" Neville said. He held her head to check for blood. Thankfully there was none.

"Gosh, you're a bit clumsy!" Sarah said grumpily.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry again. Really." Neville said. She just nodded, smiling a rather weak smile. Neville felt awful, this was the second time he had hurt this woman.

"So why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"My grandmother lives here, I assume she invited you to dinner tonight?" Sarah nodded.

"Please let me take you to dinner some other night. I really should make up for all the injuries I've caused you." Neville offered, wondering why he felt drawn to Sarah. She looked into his eyes. Neville noticed that Sarah's eyes were a light brown colour, they were warm and sweet looking.

"Ok, I guess. Then I won't have to sue you!" She said. Neville must have looked alarmed, as she then said "I'm just joking." They both laughed, as Augusta came up behind them.

"Ah, Neville I see you've met Sarah. She's a teacher at the local school."

"Yes, Neville and I have already met, earlier today." Sarah said, smiling at Neville. She really had a pretty smile. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a simple black dress.

"That's good. Come through here, we're ready to start dinner soon." Augusta led the way to the dinning room. A large table in the middle of the room. It was decorated with a glass vase holding some purple violets. There were four place settings, and an elderly man sat at the head of the table. Neville, and Sarah sat down next to each other, while Augusta sat next to the unfamiliar man.

"Neville, this is Mr Blackwood. He is a dear friend of mine, he helped me find my way around this town." Gran introduced the two men. Everyone sat down to the table and began the meal. Augusta explained that this was a kind of welcome home dinner, for Neville. Neville was touched his gran thought of him like that, and was pleased that she invited people he hadn't before. This was a new chance, a new opportunity in his life, and he wasn't going to waste it thinking about Luna.

A/n: I will put up a longer chapter next time:) And don't worry, love will prevail for all in this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: This is a few months after the last chapter. And it now focuses on Luna.

Chapter Eight: Changing Times

Luna looked around the small hotel room that the publishers paid for. It was day three of her book tour. She wasn't sure where she was really; she was traveling a full speed. The room was nice enough, with pretty light yellow curtains. Petite pictures of flowers hung sweetly on the wall. Luna rested onto the bed, a burgundy red coloured doona underneath her. She felt extremely tired. It was only lastmonth that she had completed her very first book based on the discoveriesshe had made while traveling. Luna and her publishers hadn't thought it would be popular but for some reason, it did incredibly well. It took over the top place on the Best-sellers lists, and suddenly magazines, radios and TV shows wanted to speak to her, to record and play over and over her soundbites, to take pictures. For someone who had enjoyed the anonymity of her job and life, this was very startling. With all the stress brought on by the book tour, at least one good thing had come out of it: She had less time to think about Neville and to reflect upon her own stupidity.

Luna thought back to the first time she'd seen her book in print.

"Now, Luna, here is the first copy of "Nargles, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and other imaginary creatures (And a few real ones too)"." Luna had stared at the cover, with its bright picture and colourful words; it was hard to believe she had achieved this. Inside the cover, she had written:

"Dear Neville,

I wanted you to be the first to have this. It's the very first copy of my book.

Love,

Luna"

As the weeks went by, Luna had waited for some kind of reply to her package. None had come. So then Luna had merely pushed herself into her work – The same thing she had always done when things got too hard.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Yes?" Luna called, unwilling to get up from the bed. The door opened quickly, as Luna's agent strode into the room. Susan May stood at a very short five feet and two inches, however what she lacked in height she more than made up for in personality. A clever, snappy American, she handled Luna's career quite well.

"Well, it's good to see my little author resting. You have a busy day ahead of you. First, News of the World wants to have an interview - It's only a five minute one, but you know it will take all day to do, and then later you have an interview with the Daily Prophet." Luna moaned.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed and ready for all this. Hmm, I think your blue robes would work for the TV interview. It looks great with your hair."

Luna grumbled some more. "I don't care. I just wish I could have a day off." She muttered. Susan turned away from the small wardrobe, and looked at Luna seriously.

"Why? So you can sit around, all sad about Neville?" Luna blushed. She now was regretting ever telling Susan about her love-life or lack of it.

"No… I just want some time to see some friends, and I don't know. Just to get back to what I was doing originally." Luna's constant lack of interest in this career puzzled Susan, who lived for the thrill of live television, the pain of waiting until Monday for the Best-sellers List, and for the poking and prodding of authors to finish their books.

"Well, I guess we can finish up the tour earlier than expected. How about I make a deal?" Her crisp American accent betrayed a business-like tone. Luna nodded, motioning for Susan to continue.

"We do two more weeks of this: Interviews, and book readings, and signings. Then that's it. You don't have to do anymore. But it will be full-on." Luna giggled at Susan's use of American slang. Then looking more serious, she nodded.

"That sounds great."

Susan clapped her hands in glee. "Right, let's get you dressed."

Later that day, after a long 'Five Minute" interview with the News of The World, Luna was sitting down in the Daily Prophet's offices.

"So tell me Ms Lovegood, what prompted you to write this book?" A small young woman sat across from Luna, a quill floating lazily in the air, waiting for Luna's response.

"Well, I wanted to share my discoveries with the rest of the Wizarding community. I wanted this book to be simple and easy to read for the average person that hasn't studied this subject before. The quill frantically scrawled across the coffee-colour parchment. The reporter nodded, smiling.

"What have you enjoyed the most so far on this book tour?"

Luna sighed inwardly. "Mainly meeting the people who have read this book. And having them give me feedback, and telling me what they loved or didn't like."

"Ok, and one last question." The small woman looked down at her watch; it was five to six Luna noted. "You've become very popular in recent months, will you continue to write books or perhaps start a TV show of some sort?"

Luna shook her head vigorously.

"No. I still have many more discoveries to make, and I wish to go back to that. But in the short-term, I'm enjoying this."

The reporter leaned over and shook Luna's hand. "That was great Ms Lovegood. And may I say, I've read your book, and loved it. It was easy to follow and I enjoyed your personal anecdotes." Luna smiled, and thanked the lady. Then before she could leave the room and go back to her hotel for a nap, the reporter said, "Oh I wondered if you wanted to take some old copies of the Daily Prophet? It may have some interesting articles – We did a report on the possibility of Nargles existing."

"Sure, I would love to." Luna took the bundle of papers from her. She wassure they would be great to read during boring moments on the sets of shows.

A small dish of pasta sat in front of Luna as she flipped through the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Luna hadn't bothered subscribing to it since she normally didn't have time to read it, and nor did she like it anyway. Then a small photo caught her eye. It was Neville, standing with a small sweet-looking brunette girl. Beneath the picture was a short paragraph stating merely:

Mrs. Augusta Longbottom with Mr. and Mrs. Bradley Duncan would like to announce the engagement of their grandchild and child respectively: Neville Longbottom to Sarah Duncan. The happy couple plan to marry in the autumn of this year."

Luna sucked her breath in. Shock did not begin to cover how she was feeling. She looked again at the picture, searching for some sign that she was wrong, it was all a mistake. Neville smiled broadly at the camera, his arm around Sarah's petite body. Sarah also had a smile on her face, as she broke into laugher in the next move. Then Luna noticed that they were both wearing gardening gloves in the picture. Without even thinking about it, Luna threw the paper across the room. Tears rolled down her face, fast and furiously.


	9. Chapter 9

After a restless night, with very little sleep, Luna awoke the next morning. The sun streamed through yet another hotel window. Her eyes slammed shut, not wanting to face yet another day of smiling, posing and answering rather inane questions. 'Just another thirteen days, and then it's over.' She told herself as Luna stepped into the shower. Even though she knew in her heart she had no right to be upset or angry over Neville's choice, it still pained her to see that picture and to know he was happy and in love with someone else. Luna had spent the night before shredding the newspaper article into pieces, and throwing them out the window.

Smiling brightly, makeup covering her red eyes, Luna showed her teeth, and laughed gaily on national television. Though the wizarding community normally had no need for such a device, it had become more common in recent times with such TV shows as "Spells are Easy", "How to get the most out of your wand", and all-day, all-night shopping show. Younger wizards and witches begged their parents for a television to watch the cool and hip shows directed towards kids, and stay-at-home mothers loved watching "Witches, Wizards and Wands" a soap opera based around two fending wizard's families. As such, Luna had spent a lot of time doing interviews to promote her book.

The days crawled by slowly, in what seemed like a never-ending succession of different people, faces, and cameras. Finally when the two weeks were over, Luna returned to her London home. Turning the lights on in her home, she surveyed her flat. It was an extremely tidy, and did not have a lived-in look that most homes have. Luna threw herself onto the minimalist-style sofa, peeling her high heels off. She realized that she had not seen the flat for many weeks. It didn't look or feel homey. The walls were mostly bare, bar a few photos of family and friends. Luna had hired someone to decorate, since she was used to never being home. The decorator – Luna forgot now what her name was – had made the place very modern, assuring Luna that it was "The most in thing, just off-the-wall," whatever that meant.

There was a large stack of mail there. Luna had traveled frequently in the last week or so, that she hadn't been bothered reading her mail, instead waiting until she got back home to focus on what was sure to be bills, and whatnot.



She flipped through the pile, stopping at a beautiful cream envelope. Luna smiled, she recognize the handwriting. Turning to the back, sure enough, she was right.

"Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley"

Tearing it open, Luna eagerly read the letter for news of the Weasley family. Then she stopped.

"I wanted to tell you this, before you heard it from anywhere else. Neville has gotten engaged. To a Witch named Sarah Duncan. Now she's perfectly nice, but there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way. Ginny doesn't think much of her either, though Ginny doesn't think much of most people!"

Luna stared at the words upon the page. It was sweet, and so very Hermione like to want to warn and protect Luna from this. Luna's heart ached. She missed Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry.

Luna scanned the rest of the letter. She had very nearly skipped over the last part of it.

"Luna, please come and visit us. The children would love to see their favorite Aunty, and it's been a long time since your last visit.

Yours,

Hermione."

Luna grinned. Straight away, she penned a reply back to dear Hermione.

"Dear Hermione,

Oh yes, of course I will come and visit! You don't have to ask twice. I miss seeing Rose and little Hugo, and will come whenever you think is best.

Yours,

Luna."

Almost instantly she received a reply from Hermione, who was now on leave with baby Hugo.



"Luna,

Please come tomorrow. Lord know's I'm out of my mind with crazy, staying at home with the baby. And little Rose would dearly love to see you. Shall we say ten?

Hermione."

It was settled. Luna would go and visit one of her dearest friends. Despite the fact that on the surface, it looked like they had nothing in common, Hermione had gornw to love Luna, especially after Luna's support and help during the war. She also adored hearing about Luna's discoveries. And likewise for Luna. She had grown to understand Hermione. Hermione was a serious person, but since the births of her children, Hermione had grown softer, and sweeter in some ways, though she'd denied this was the case.

Luna went to bed that night, feeling happier that she had in a long time.

The next morning at ten, Luna was packed and ready to go. She had left her bags packed, as they had arrived yesterday morning at her apartment. Taking out some floo powder, Luna sent her bags first to Hermione's house, and then she threw the powder in and stated clearly "The Burrow". Green flames appeared to consume her, as she was whisked away.

"Oh Luna, good to see you." Hermione stood before the fireplace, holding a small light-brown haired baby in her arms. The baby – Hugo – looked at Luna curiously. His eyes were wide and a deep blue colour. Then he reached out a tiny little hand. Luna breathed in awe, grasping gently his small finger. "I can see he's already taken a shine to you." Hermione said, smiling tenderly.

"Anyway, come along, I'll show you to your room." Luna followed Hermione down the hall, to a small bedroom. It was beautifully decorated, with light yellow walls. Against one of the walls, laid a double bed, which on top of there was a pretty quilt. Stitched onto it were the names of Ron and Hermione, with Rose and Hugo added to the bottom. Hermione noticed 

Luna's eyes studying the quilt, and chuckled. "Molly made that for us. I think she's left a bit at the bottom to add more names, but that's not going to happen!" Hermione sighed. "Two's more enough for me." Luna smiled, and questioned.

"How come it's not in your room?"

"Ah, right, well, truth be told, Ron and I had an argument about it. I felt that it should be hung onto the wall, it's so pretty. But Ronald wanted to use it on our bed. In the end, he just left it in here." Hermione said still looking at Luna.

"What?" Luna suddenly felt self-conscious. She smoothed her hair down, maybe she had a piece sticking up?

"Nothing. It's just you've grown so much. Not just physically, but there's a difference in your eyes, and your face."

"More wisdom I suppose"

Luna giggled, she doubted that very much. "Well, you look different too. More motherly I guess."

Hermione frowned. "Hmm, I know."

"Not that's that bad thing!" Luna said quickly.

"No, no. You're right, I guess we've all changed. Anyway, I hope you don't mind but I've invited Ginny over for tea, and she's going to bring little Lily with her."

Luna shook her head. "I don't mind, in fact I'm pleased! It'll be lovely to see Ginny again."

"Luna!" Ginny squealed, nearly dropping the small red-headed child in her arms. "Oh, how good to see you again!" Luna leaned towards Ginny, and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too. And this must be little Lily!" Luna reached out towards the child.

Ginny passed Lily over, saying "yes, this is her. Isn't she just adorable?"



"Spoken like a true mother." Hermione said dryly. Ginny poked her tongue out.

"I know every mother thinks that. But Lily really is the most adorable child ever."

Luna cradled Lily in her arms. The baby seemed to be studying Luna, taking in every detail. Though Luna knew babies couldn't see very well at birth or for a few months afterwards, Lily seemed to dispel that myth. In addition to the bright red hair adorning the baby's head, Lily also had green eyes, the very shade of Harry's own. Her skin was pale, a milky cream colour. Breathing in the scent, Luna thought that few smells could compare to the smell of a newborn child.

"Now, I've prepared some treats for us. I made a cake, and some drinks if you'll come into the living room please." Hermione said, a tad bossily.

They all trooped into the living room, where the babies were put down for naps into prams.

Sitting down, Luna had time to now look at Ginny. She had certainly changed since their Hogwarts' days. Her red hair had deepened in colour over time, and fine lines now appeared around her eyes. The telltale signs – dark circles under the eyes – showed a lack of sleep. But mostly, Ginny just looked like herself. Still young and pretty, but somehow more self-assured, and adult.

Hermione appeared from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches, and some butterbeers. Doling them out, soon the three girls were eating and drinking happily.

They laughed and talked loudly about their lives. Finally the conversation winded down after more than three hours.

Ginny looked at her watch, and with a pained expression, "I have to get back home. But before I go, I want to have you both over for dinner tomorrow night. And bring Ron, Hermione."

Luna and Hermione assured Ginny they wouldn't miss it for the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The next night, Luna studied her face in the mirror. Swiping on some old lipstick, and brushing her hair, Luna decided she looked good for dinner with the Potter's. Pulling on a light blue dress, Luna smacked her lips once more, and checked herself in the mirror again before, entering into the entrance foyer.

"Luna, you looked lovely!" Ron said smiling. Hermione poked him in the ribs. Ron turned and said "As do you my dear wife!"

"Anyway, are we ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Just a minute. I just want to make sure the babysitter remembers the bedtimes for the children." Hermione said, striding out of the room.

Ron sighed, checking his watch. "Come on, Hermione. We don't want to be late."

"Alright, Alright. Let's go." As the Potter's only lived a few streets away, Ron was going to practice his driving – Muggle style – and drive them there.

Luna hadn't really been in a muggle car before. It looked nice inside, but still Luna would rather use the floo network.

After a few short minutes, they arrived outside a small two-storey house. It was a very normal looking house; it could have fitted in anywhere in England, even in privet drive. Luna followed Ron and Hermione up the footpath, leading to the front door. Before they could even knock the door was swung wide open. There stood Harry Potter, smiling brightly.

"Ron, Hermione, Luna! How good to see you all. Do come in." Harry gestures for the three of them to come into the warm and cozy house. Ginny appeared, with a blue apron on.

"Ah, Does anyone want anything to drink?" Ginny asked.

They all replied at once. Ginny laughed, waving her hands. "One at a time."



"A firewhisky for me, thanks Ginny." Ron said, and looked at Hermione.

"Just pumpkin juice." Hermione smiled.

"And Luna?" Harry asked.

"Firewhisky too please. And might I say, what a lovely home you have."

"Please do." Harry said. "It cost me a small fortune for my wife to decorate it."

Everyone laughed knowingly. Ginny mock-glared at Harry, who merely kissed her on the cheek, and said "You know I'm joking dear."

While the jokes, teasing and laugher carried on, they all sat down at the Potter's dining table for a delicious meal. The spread consisted of pasta, then vegetables with mashed potatoes. Dessert was a mouth-watering chocolate cake. Finally, when every bite was eaten, the scraping of forks and knifes stopped. Ginny got up to collect the plates, then Luna stood up and said  
"Let me help you. You prepared this lovely meal, it's the very least I can do." As Ginny hushed her, and told her to sit down.

"Don't argue with her, Luna. You're a guest, you should just relax." Harry said. Defeated, Luna sat back smiling.

As Ginny cleared away the plates, using a flick of her wand, she then made some tea for everyone.

"Shall we go into the lounge room?" Hermione asked. Everyone agreed, and so they all carried carefully their cups of tea into the large room. Luna looked around. It was very homey. On the mantle, above the fireplace, were pictures of the children, Harry and Ginny's wedding day, and the Weasley family. Hanging on the wall was a picture of Harry's parents. The room was cozy despite its size. It had burgundy red chairs surrounding a small, long coffee table. The walls were a deep red colour, creating a warm feeling within.

"Luna, there was a reason we asked you to come for dinner." Ginny said, looking nervously at her husband.



"You mean, beside my good company?" Luna joked. Everyone chuckled. But then quickly the feeling in the room went back to being somber.

"We've been talking about having Lily christened like her brothers have. We're not religious, we just think it's a beautiful ceremony, where we chose the people who will help guide and care for our children." Ginny paused, seeming to be mulling over her next words.

"What I'm trying to say is that we'd like you to be Lily's godmother." Luna gasped; she was shocked, but also incredibly touched. Ginny reached out her hand to Luna, clasping it.

"We haven't forgotten what you've done over the years to help us. Especially during the time of Delores Umbridge." Harry said.

"Oh well, of course. I'd be honored to be Lily's godmother. It's lovely of you two to think of me like that."

"Well, Luna, you're one of our dearest friends. And also we've decided that Lily's middle name will be Luna."

"Luna?" Luna was again surprised. Harry and Ginny were so kind to her.

"Lily Luna Potter. It's a lovely name." Hermione said, speaking up.

"Yes it is!" Ron agreed.

After more talk, and tea and even some coffee, the evening ended in the wee hours of the morning. Getting back to the Weasley house, Luna was glad, after such a lovely evening, to drift off to sleep. Closing her eyes, she reflected mentally on the scenes of that evening. It had been a wonderful evening, and Luna was looking forward to seeing her little goddaughter being christened. With that final thought, she began to dream.

The next morning Luna awoke, after having a lovely dream. The whispery feelings of the dream stayed with her until breakfast.



"Ah, Luna, good to see you up." Hermione said, placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of Luna, who used her fork to dig in hungrily.

"Now I thought today we could have a bit of a shopping day. I need a new dress for the Christening." Hermione explained. Luna nodded her mouth full of eggs. She swallowed, and said "That sounds good."

"And you need something new too." Luna groaned. Shopping for herself was not a favourite activity of her's. Hermione turned from the stove, and put her hands on her hips, turning to look stern.

"Come on now, Luna. We'll find something nice and comfortable for you." Luna held her hands up in defeat. She knew when Hermione got an idea in her head, that was that.

Hours later, after the girls had found beautiful robes for the Christening, they sat down in a small café for some coffee and cake. Giggling and laughing over long-lost memories, Luna felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. She was enjoying spending time with friends for a change. "It feels funny sometimes thinking about our old school days. They seem liked they happened millions of years ago." Luna stirred her coffee. It changed to a smooth carmel colour.

"Yes, I know what you mean. You think of all the things that were important then, and now they're nothing." Hermione laughed. Luna joined in, her shoulders relaxing.

"I wonder what's happened to everyone. I mean, Hannah Abbott? Where's she now?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I heard she's working with children. Some kind of nanny I think." Nannies had recently become popular in the wizarding world, in the move from women staying at home to working.

Hermione smiled, "Ah yes. I'd like one of my own! Or maybe I'd just settle for a maid!"

They laughed, finishing up their coffees. They then had to hurry home to Hermione's children.



The next few days pasted by quickly, with the preparations for the Christening underway.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the Christening was a beautiful day. Luna awoke to the sunshine streaming through her window. She could hear noises downstairs, indicating the rest of the household had awoken, and were busy getting ready. Sitting up, she stretched her arms up towards the roof, looking at her robes hanging from the doorknob, waiting to be worn. Luna looked at the clock that adorned the wall. It was later than she thought, she had to get moving.

Wearing a soft blue robe, Luna felt ready to perform her duties. Luna was to be holding Lily throughout the ceremony. The wizarding world had different traditions for these kinds of ceremonies, Luna knew. Different from the muggle ones, there is little focus on the religious aspect of it. Instead it is more about having people surrounding the child throughout their life. Guiding them and supporting them through life. That would be Luna's ongoing duty to Lily, and she regarded it an important part of her life from this day forward. Being a godparent was taken very seriously in the wizarding world.

"Ah, Luna, I see you're ready." Ron's voice gave Luna a little surprise. "Good, we'll be going in a few minutes." Ron explained. Luna nodded.

"It'll be good seeing everyone again. I'm looking forward to seeing Neville, and his fiancée." Luna who had been fiddling with her sleeves, stopped.  
"Neville is going to be there?" She said.

"Yeah, he's coming with Sarah. I got a letter from him a while back saying this." Ron said. "Why?"

"Now, who's a good girl? Yes, that's you. Come on, we'll be late." Hermione entered the room with her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know Neville was going to be there. Today." Luna explained.

"Really? I didn't know either. I thought he couldn't come?" Hermione said turning to Ron.

Ron shrugged, This was of little importance to him. "I thought so too, but he wrote to me a couple of weeks ago, saying he'd been there."

Hermione sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "When were you going to tell me this, Ronald?"

Ron blushed. "um... Soon?"

"More like never." Hermione rolled her eyes, "never mind, nothing's to be done. We'll just have to go now, and hopefully avoid Neville." She looked at Luna, who was now looking terrified.

"Wait, why are we avoiding Neville?" Ron asked.

"Because, it's going to be unconformable for Luna to see him again, and with his new girlfriend yet."

"Fiancée." Luna whispered. Hermione turned, and hugged Luna. "It's ok, we'll just stick together."

With that, they left for the Christening.



As they arrived at the park, in which the ceremony would take place, the sun had come out, beaming. Luna smiled. Today would be a special day. She decided to just avoid Neville, and focus on her duty. Arthur Wesley was standing with a crowd of people. Molly broke away from the crowd, and rushed toward them.

"Oh good, you're here. Now Hermione, I've arranged for Fleur to watch the children today, so Rose can go and play with her cousins, and you two can have a break. Oooh, look how big Hugo is now!" Molly reached out for her grandson, as Ron handed him to her. Then Molly turned her attentions to Luna. "Luna, darling, you'll be standing with Neville. He's agreed to be the godfather. Sadly, his lovely fiancée couldn't make it today." Luna sucked in her breath. "Anyway, since you're friends, you can keep him company, now off you go." Molly said, pushing Luna over to where Neville was standing, chatting to Ginny.

Luna turned and frowned at Hermione, who shrugged. There was no use arguing with Molly.

Luna sighed deeply. Fiddling with her robes, she wandered over to the crowd. Ginny turned and saw Luna.

"Luna! It's good to see you. You look lovely." Ginny gave Luna a hug. Luna gratefully embraced Ginny. "It's good to see you too. How is everything?"

"Oh you know, busy. With kids, you never get a moment to yourself. Anyway, Luna, I need some help with some of the food. Do you want to help me?" Ginny asked, grabbing Luna's hand. As they grew closer to the food table, which was covered in all sorts of yummy food, including pudding, a favourite of Luna's, Ginny said in a low voice "I thought maybe you wouldn't feel like dealing with Neville right now."

Luna squeezed Ginny's hand, and said quietly "Thanks so much."

Then the two women focused on arranging some of the food, and passing out plates for people. The work helped take Luna's mind of the situation. Then the ceremony was to begin.

Luna and Neville stood by Arthur, Luna holding onto little Lily, who had gone to sleep. Arthur stood up and addressed the crowd of family and friends.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to our ceremony for Lily today. It's a special day. Today Lily's parents, Harry and Ginny, have chosen two people who will be very important in Lily's life. Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom have agreed to guide and support Lily through her life. This is a serious role in a child's life."

Arthur then turned to face Luna and Neville.  
"Your job is an important one. It means that you will be responsible for helping Harry and Ginny guide Lily. Do you promise to try your very best to be good mentors for Lily?"

"Yes" Luna whispered. Neville nodded, saying "Of course."

Arthur gestured for Luna to bring Lily closer. At this stage, Lily had woken up, but did not cry. It was as though she understood the importance of the moment. Her eyes watched everyone around her. 

Arthur then dipped his fingers in a small bowl of water. Then he dropped the water onto Lily's forehead, ending the ceremony. Everyone clapped and cheered. The ceremony had been a success.

Afterwards, everyone mingled and chatted. Luna stood by the table containing food, eating some pudding, listening to the conversations around her. She didn't notice Neville watching her.


	12. Chapter 12

Neville, slowly chewing on a piece of pie, watched Luna. She still looked beautiful. Ginny must have said something funny, for Luna threw her head back and laughed. Neville shook his head. He shouldn't be looking at Luna this way.

"Hey mate. How's everything going?" Neville turned at the sound of the voice behind him. Ron stood there, smiling.

"Fine, fine. Good ceremony wasn't it?" Neville asked, shaking Ron's hand.

"Yeah, I thought so. Nice to see the family I guess. So how's everything going for you? Where's Sarah?"

"It's going well. Sarah wasn't feeling well today, so she couldn't come. She wanted to though, shame." Neville explained. Ron shrugged.

"Don't worry; there'll be another family thing before long. Bring her to the next one."

"Yeah." Neville agreed.

Then he saw that Luna was hanging around the food table. "I have to go. I'll see you around." Neville said, walking towards Luna, away from a confused Ron.

Luna was staring intently at something. She didn't notice Neville at all.

"Hello Luna." Neville smiled. Luna looked up, clearly surprised.

"Hi. I didn't hear you coming. I'm sorry, but I can't talk. I think I have to go help Ginny with something." Luna looked past Neville, searching for Ginny.

Am I that awful to talk to? Neville wondered.

"I'm sure she's got other people to help her." Neville stated. Luna's shoulders slumped, as though she was defeated.

"I'm sorry. I'll be honest. I just felt it would be too awkward to see each other again." Luna said.

Neville, for once, was grateful for Luna's honesty.

"I know. But I think we're mature enough to move past that, right?" Luna nodded.

"So, let's try again. How have you been?" Neville asked.

"Good. I've just finished my book tour. I don't know if you got it..." Luna let the words hang in the air.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. It's a great book. You did a good job." Neville praised.  
I was going to write back... But as you said, it would have been awkward."

There was a pause in the conversation then. Neville struggled to find the words to say what he wanted to say.



"So, I heard you're engaged. Forgive me for not writing to you. Congratulations. Are you happy?" Luna asked.

What an odd question Neville thought. But then, he had to actually pause and think about the answer.

"I think so."

Luna looked confused. "You think so?"

"I know so." Neville said.

"Really? You sound unsure."

"Well, I'm not." Neville said defensively. How dare Luna question me? Neville thought.

"Ok, I believe you." Luna teased.

"Good. What about you? Are you happy?" Neville shot back.

"Do you want the truth?" Luna asked, taking a sip of her drink. Then she giggled.

Neville shrugged. "Sure. I can handle the truth you know." He said teasingly.

Luna's face grew sombre.

"Well, not really. My life is a series of flying to places, and doing interviews. Very boring." Luna said, matter-of-factly.

"I thought you wanted that. That you liked it."

"I do. I did. But now, I'm tired of it. I guess you could say I've grown up." Luna laughed dryly. For a moment, Luna looked so vulnerable, that Neville wanted to hold her. Then she brightened, smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy. I really am." Luna then, without warning, brushed her lips against Neville's cheek.

"I'll see you later." She waved a little wave, and walked away.

Neville felt frustrated. There was so much he had wanted to say to Luna. That he was uncertain about his upcoming marriage, that he still loved her.

Soon, the occasion broke up, with families departing one by one. Neville said his goodbyes, and then left.

Neville used the Floo network to go back home. He and Sarah had moved into a small cottage near his Gran. Neville wasn't quite ready to go back to Hogwarts yet. Instead he spent his days studying plants, growing them, and playing with the pet rats he had acquired.

"Hey. I wondered when you would be back." Neville heard Sarah's voice from behind him.



"I missed you." She said, kissing Neville's ear. She slipped her hands under his shirt.  
"I'm really hungry. I might get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Neville asked, moving away from Sarah.

"No. I'm fine."Sarah's shoulders slumped.

Neville made himself a sandwich, and then retired to his office. Sitting in the large, overstuffed chair Sarah had chosen, Neville sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples. Neville looked at the picture of him and Sarah sitting on the desk. Neville knew he should be happy. He was engaged to a beautiful woman, who was a great witch. His Gran was happy for him, as was everyone else at Hogwarts. Cards adorned their kitchen table, all with messages of love and wishes. Sarah was perfect for him. She wanted to get married soon, and have children right away.

"_At least two." Sarah said, smiling at Neville. They were lying out in an empty field. "A boy and a girl." _

_Neville nodded. "Same. Then they'd always have each other." _

"_And I always liked the name Alison for a girl." Sarah said, staring at the sky. The clouds, on this warm day, move lazily. _

"_When do you want to get married?" Neville asked. Sarah looked over to him, surprised. _

"_Is that a proposal?" She asked._

_Neville blushed. What a clumsy way of doing it.  
"Yes. I guess so." _

"_Well then, Mr Longbottom, I would say four months would give us plenty of time to whip together a wedding. What do you say?" Sarah asked, gleefully._

"_I would say that is about right." Neville quieten his bride with a kiss. _

Looking back onto that memory, Neville smiled. He'd been happy then. It was only the early days of their relationship. Now sometimes, he and Sarah sat together with nothing to say between them.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Neville said.

"I just wanted to ask what you thought about these flowers?" Sarah said, holding onto three different pictures. Each picture showed a different bunch of flowers. The wedding itself was only two months away. There was much to be organized.

"Uh. I like the lilies. They look nice." Neville pretended to focus on the flowers.

"Neville. What's wrong? You seem out of it or something." Sarah asked, placing the pictures on the desk .



"Nothing. I'm fine." Neville insisted.

"Really? Because I feel as though you're being really distant." Sarah poked with her words.

"I'm not. I'm fine." Neville said curtly.

"Alright then, we won't talk about the flowers. I wanted to ask you something." Sarah said, uncertainly.

Neville sighed. "Yes?"

"I was thinking of asking Luna Lovegood – You know, your friend - to be a bridesmaid with Hermione and Ginny."

Neville's eyes widened at the mention of this. He had never told Sarah about Luna or their relationship. He hadn't felt it was important, and Sarah had never asked.

"Um, are sure that's a good idea? I mean, wouldn't you want that spot for your friends or something?" Neville asked.

"It's fine. I'm having four bridesmaids, one is my sister, and then the others should be people who are dear to you. And I think you would consider those three your dearest friends right?" Sarah explained.

"I guess so. I think Luna's quite busy, so she may not be able to do it." Neville tried one last time to change Sarah's mind. 

"Nonsense. She's a good friend; she'll find a way to a part of our day." Sarah smiled, and said "I'll write her straight away."

"No, let me write to her. But I'll say it's from both of us, ok?" Neville said, comprising with his fiancée.

"Ok, then. If you're sure." Sarah kissed Neville on the lips quickly before leaving the room.

"_Dear Luna,_

_I know you didn't think you would hear from me so soon. But Sarah and I have discussed something, and she would like you to be a bridesmaid for her on our wedding day._

_I know this could be uncomfortable for you. So if you don't wish to perform this duty, then it's perfectly alright to say no. _

_Let me know. _

_Neville." _

Sealing the letter up, Neville felt his stomach tie in knots.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

I changed the title of the story – I wasn't happy with "Changing Times." I think the new title reflects the story better.

Chapter Thirteen:

That night, Neville climbed into bed, next to Sarah. He rolled over on his side, pretending to be asleep.

"Are you awake?" Sarah's voice sounded soft against the darkness of the room.

Neville turned onto his back. "Yes."

"Do you want to get married?" Sarah asked.

This stopped Neville. His breath became shallow.

"Why would you ask that?"

Her voice became a whisper. "Because. You're always so distant these days. It's like you're avoiding me."

Neville felt her hand touching his arm. Her hand was cold, despite the warm covers.

"I'm not. It's just stress. Planning a wedding can be stressful you know." Neville said, defensively. "I'm pleased we're getting married. Really." He tried to reassure Sarah.

"OK then. I'm glad to hear that." They then fell silent. Soon, Neville heard soft snoring from Sarah, indicating she had fallen asleep. Neville too, shut his eyes, trying to give in to sleep. It wasn't until early in the morning that he finally fell asleep.

The next day, Neville woke up with a start. Luna will have probably responded to the letter. Neville dreaded getting out of bed to check for owls. His eyelids felt heavy from the lack of sleep.

"Hey sleepyhead. I got the mail already. The owl came while you were sleeping." Sarah sat onto the bed, holding onto a thick wad of mail. "I saved the one from Luna for you. I thought you'd like to open it."

She handed him a cream envelope. In Luna's script, it had written "Mr Longbottom."

Neville carefully broke the seal, and pulled out the letter.

"_Dear Neville,_

_Thank you for your note. I would be happy to play the part of the bridesmaid. _

_I'm sure it would be wonderful, and not at all awkward. Tell Sarah I would be delighted to. _

_Cheers,_

_Luna." _

Neville was surprised at this. He had hoped Luna would say no, and then they could all go on with their lives. Sarah looked expectedly at Neville.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She said... Yes. She's happy to do it." Neville said, shock lacing his words.

Sarah clapped her hands. "Yes. I told you so. I'm so pleased. Now, I just need to ask Hermione and Ginny too." Neville felt a stab of guilt. Sarah was so lovely and sweet to want to include Neville's friends into their wedding. Here he was, secretly annoyed about it. Before he could reach over to Sarah, she jumped off the bed, her shoes tapping on the floor. Neville fell back onto the bed, pulling the covers around him. Had he entered some alternate universe? He thought. Why would Luna want to do this?

"Come on, you have to get up now. We're meeting your Gran remember? To pick out some stuff for the wedding." Sarah's voice interrupted Neville's thoughts. He groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

"Do I have to go?" He asked. He looked up at Sarah. She had her hands folded, tapping her foot against the floorboards.

"Yes, you do. Come on. We're meeting her in..." She checked her watch. "About an hour. So let's get going!"

Neville sighed, and dragged himself out of bed.

About an hour later, Neville – fully showered, and dressed – and Sarah were in a flower shop with Augusta Longbottom.

"Well, I think that lilies would best. Being white and all. They'd look the best in the hall." Neville's Gran was saying.

"Yes. But for my bouquet, should I have something else?" Sarah was questioning everyone.

She nudged Neville in the ribs, causing him to cry out. "Ow. I mean what?" Neville said, rubbing his side.



"What do you think? Should I have lilies in my bouquet or something else?" Sarah asked.

Neville had lost track of the conversation. "Um. Maybe some yellow roses would look nice?" He said, tentatively.

"No. They won't go at all." Augusta informed her grandson. Neville shrugged, opting out of the conversation now.

As the two women and the helpful shop assistant continued to talk, Neville walked around the shop slowly. A bunch of sunflowers caught his eye. He leaned over them, taking in their scent. The aroma filled his head. They reminded him of the night he saw Luna. Back at the Grand Hall. He stood there, lost in this memory. That night seemed like years ago.

He could still remember the taste of Luna's kiss. The feeling of her lips against his. How she looked, felt, smelled. The sunflower tucked behind her ear.

"Neville? Neville? Hello?" Sarah waved her hand in front of Neville's face.

"We've chosen the flowers, so we're right to go now." She explained. Neville nodded.

"Ok, glad that's done."

"Neville, I was thinking. I need to get the bridesmaids' dresses soon. Maybe next week, I should go shopping with them."

"Shopping?" Neville asked. "Why?"

"To get the dresses... We can't have naked bridesmaids!" Sarah giggled, wrapping her arm around Neville's.

"Right. Yeah." Neville tried to smile. Truth be told, he had forgotten about the dresses. This meant that Luna and Sarah would spend time together. Thankfully, with Ginny and Hermione though.

"So might send her an owl this afternoon. What colours do you think the dresses should be?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. Whatever colour you like best I guess." Neville said, warily. This wedding was becoming more and more draining as time went by. It seemed as though it would never come. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Sarah. As the wedding day got closer, the more she simply glowed with happiness. Guilt settled into Neville's shoulders onc more.

He drew closer to her. "You know, maybe we should invite the girls over for lunch first. Wouldn't that be nice?" Sarah asked, wrapping her arm around Neville's.



He tried to smile "Sure that sounds fine." He had to make an effort to forget Luna. To focus on Sarah, and their life together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

In the weeks that had passed since the flower-shopping, Neville had spent time avoiding thinking about Luna. It had become more apparent to him that he still had feelings for her. He woke up in the middle of the night, his head filled with dreams of her, only to look over at Sarah. Seeing Sarah, so sweet, and peaceful, made Neville feel guiltier than ever. The compound all of these feelings, Luna was coming over for lunch that very afternoon. Lying in bed, Neville was dreading getting up.

"Come on! We have things to do today Neville!" Sarah said, her shoes clacking against the floorboards. She leaned over the bed looking at Neville.

"Come on, lazy bones."

Neville groaned. "Alright, alright, I'll be up in a second."

"Good. I need you to set the table, and I'm going to go and pick some flowers ok?" With this, Sarah smiled at him.

Neville nodded, climbing out of bed slowly. Then looking at the time, he quickly got dressed, and set the table. The women would be here any moment now. Neville had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing Ginny and Hermione – He didn't get to see them all that much – However, he prayed that everything would go well.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his dreams.

Opening the door, Neville smiled brightly.

"Hello..." The words died on his lips. Luna stood there, grinning widely. In one arm, she held one appeared to a box of sweets, and in the other, she had a bag.

"Hello, Neville. I brought some sweets for you and Sarah." Neville stepped out of the way, to allow Luna room to move pass.

"Where is Sarah?" She asked, looking around the small room.

Neville cleared his throat, coughing. "She's gone for some flowers. For the table." Neville explained.

Luna nodded, still smiling. "It's a nice place you have. Close to your Gran, I see?"

"Yeah, Sarah wanted to be close to her." Then realising he was being rude, Neville offered "Do you want a little tour of the place?"

Luna nodded, smiling. Neville showed her the small cottage. The two bedrooms, the cosy living room, with a fireplace, and the small garden. Luna was delighted by it all.

"It's so lovely. Aw, it must be wonderful living here." She said, her face lit up with wonder.

Then Sarah, holding onto a bunch of wildflowers, came up.

"Hey. Luna?" She said.

Luna nodded, offering her hand to Sarah, who shook it.

"You have a lovely place here." Luna said.

"Oh well, thank you. It's handy; you know so close to Neville's Gran."

The girls went inside, chattering away. Neville was slightly relived. It seemed as though everything would go well today.

Soon, Ginny and Hermione arrived together. Ginny followed behind Hermione , carrying little Lily with her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry was supposed to look after her today, but something came up. I hope you don't mind?" Ginny said, apologetically.

"That's quite alright!" Sarah said, "Can I hold her?"

Ginny nodded, passing Lily over to Sarah. Neville looked Sarah as she held onto Lily. Her face transformed into a look of pure awe. "Oh, she's lovely."

Ginny beamed with motherly pride. "Yes, she is!"

Soon, after cooing over Lily, everyone sat down to a scrumptious meal, prepared by Sarah. This was when things turned awkward.

"So, when will the wedding be?" Ginny asked, brightly. Neville's mouth was full, so Sarah answered for them.

"In about three weeks time." Ginny and Hermione's eyebrows raised.

"That's quite soon, isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Well, there's no point in waiting if you've found the one, I think." Sarah said. Neville could hear the annoyance in her voice. Her jaw clenched.

"Oh well, to each his own. I say." Luna said, gaily. Neville was relieved, perhaps now the conversation could return to normal.

"Yes, well that's right." Ginny said, trying to smooth things over. "So what about the dresses? Have you chosen yours yet?"

"Not yet, no. I was kind of hoping that maybe we could get mine and the bridesmaids at the same time? Maybe sometime next week?" Sarah said, looking at each woman's face hopefully.

There was a pause. Thankfully Luna came to the rescue.

"Of course. That would be lovely. I'm so looking forward to it. What colours were you thinking? What colours are the flowers?"

"Well, pink, so maybe pink dresses?"

Neville didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt annoyed with Sarah. Why was she being so indecisive? She seemed to the desperate for their approval. Luna wouldn't have been like this. She would have just chosen her dress and gotten on with it. Neville rubbed his temples, trying to push away that thought.

"Neville? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern for her friend.

"Um. I have a bit of a headache I think. I might grab a glass of water." He said, standing up.

In the kitchen, away from it all, Neville sighed deeply. Honestly what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just be normal, and love Sarah? Why did Luna keep haunting him?

"Neville?" Neville jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around. It was Luna.

"I just came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." Neville snapped. "I'm just stressed. The wedding is stressful sometimes."

"It's ok, I understand." Luna said. Neville then felt guilty. Luna was always so sweet and understanding.

"Anyway, I'm just going to get a glass of water for myself." Luna said, holding up her empty glass.

"Let me do that." Neville said, reaching for the glass. Luna quickly handed the glass to him. As Neville touched the glass, his fingers touched Luna's. They looked at each other, and then quickly pulled away.

Neville filled the glass with water, letting the tap gush the water everywhere. Luna then took the glass from him silently.

Later that day, after everyone had left, Neville climbed back into bed, pulling the covers around him. The day was finally over. The rest of the lunch had gone a lot smoother, everyone had agreed to go shopping next Wednesday.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is a short chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to write some more, I've been busy.

It was a lovely sunny day when Neville met up with Ron and Harry. As Neville's groomsmen for the wedding, there was much to discuss, according to Sarah anyway, Neville thought ruefully.

The three of them had decided to meet at Harry's place. Since Neville was in town, he decided to walk there instead of using the floo system. When Harry's house came into view, Neville could see little James standing in the window, looking excited. James' brown hair looked messy, as though he'd just woken up from a nap. Finally reaching the front door, Neville knocked. It wasn't long before Harry opened the door, and greeted Neville heartily.

"Neville, mate, it's good to see you. Come in." Neville stepped inside the familiar home. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head, he wasn't hungry. "Well, Ron's already here. Why don't we go into the lounge room?"

The lounge room was warm, as a fire flickered in the corner. It was a homey room, with knickknacks that indicated a woman had decorated the room. Neville guess that Harry's contributations had been pictures of famous Quidditch players, including one of Ginny on her broom.

"Neville, hey!" Ron greeted Neville with a jovial clap on the back. Neville sunk down onto an overstuffed chair. It was now Neville took notice of the two of them. Ron looked tired, as though he hadn't slept for a while. Harry's eyes were twinkling, but lines surrounded them, showing his age.

"So, the wedding." Ron said, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah." Said Neville.

"So we're renting some robes or something?" Ron asked. Neville nodded, and thoughtfully added "If you have some dress robes, you could just wear those instead of renting."

"That's a good idea... Something we've already got. Are you looking forward to it?" Harry asked, remembering the final days before his wedding to Ginny. He had been a bundle of nerves, hardly believing the day was going to come.

"Yeah, I am." Neville said, with lacklustre in his voice. "I'm looking forward to see Luna's.... I mean, Sarah's dress." Soon his face grew crimson red, after his slip of tongue. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What? I made a mistake. I'm looking forward to Sarah's dress. It's going to be lovely, according to Ginny." Neville said hurriedly.

"Neville... Are you sure about this?" Ron gently asked, looking concerned.

"About what?"

"The wedding. The marriage. It's the rest of your life you know. You have to make the right choice." Harry said. Neville frowned.

"I make one slip-up, and now it's I'm making the wrong choice? I shouldn't get married?" Neville spat out at his two closest friends.

They tried to protest. "That's not what we meant."

"Sarah and I want the same things in life: A family, a garden, a peaceful life. That's love right there."

The three of them looked at each other for a while. The silence enveloped them. Then Ron, looking nervous, asked. "But do you love her?"

Neville opened his mouth and then closed it. For that question, he could not face the answer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

Wednesday was fast-approaching for Luna, and she dreaded the day. Though Luna had agreed to be Sarah's bridesmaid – For reasons, Luna didn't quite understand – She felt as though she would be sick when she thought about the day. Luna was badly trying to prove she'd moved on from Neville, and this was another way of showing it. Luna was tired of feeling people's pity. Every one of their friends – Her's and Neville's – seemed to be pitying her, sending her letters telling her to "buck up" and that the right man would come along in no time. Frankly this kind of thing embarrassed Luna. She didn't need nor want their pity.

There was a soft knock on her door. Luna shut her eyes, wishing for it all to go away. The knock persisted.

"Come in." Luna called out.

The door opened, revealing Hermione standing there. "Hey. We have to get going soon. We're meeting Ginny and Sarah in two hours."

Luna didn't reply. "Ok. Well, I'll see you downstairs in about half-an-hour then." Hermione then crept out of the room. Luna then dragged herself out of bed. Her body felt as though it was made of lead. Nevertheless, somehow Luna found the energy to get dressed, and put some makeup on. She didn't normally wear it; she often looked fine without it. But today, she felt she would need it.

Smearing on her moisturiser, feeling its soothing and cooling effect, Luna studied herself in the mirror that hung in her small room. She looked like she had aged. Lines that weren't there before were suddenly more prominent. Her eyes however were still a silvery –gray colour, and seemed to sparkle despite how she felt inside. Luna closed her eyes, and sighed. She then picked up a bottle of foundation, and smoothed it on with her hands. Soon, the lines seemed to disappear, the foundation making her look younger. Normally Luna wasn't a vain person, she rarely looked in a mirror, but for some reason, she felt especially vain today. To finish up, she swiped on some mascara, and a bit of blush. For a final touch Luna pulled out a lipstick she rarely used. Pausing she looked at, wondering where she bought or when for that matter. "Never mind that." She said to herself. She coated it onto her lips, smacking them.

Finally, she felt prepared to face that day, particularly this one. Reaching the entrance foyer, where Hermione was waiting for her. "Oh, Luna, you look nice." Hermione said, carefully. Luna winced. She knew that Hermione and Ron had been tip-toeing around her recently due to her low mood.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for being horrible lately."

Hermione waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry, Luna. What are friends for, if not to put up with some crazy moods?" Hermione then linked her arm in with Luna's.

"Let's have a good day, ok?"

Hermione and Luna met up with Ginny, Sarah, and Sarah's good friend, Lillian – Also a bridesmaid, at a small cafe. Luna studied Lillian. She was a pretty blonde girl, with large brown eyes. She and Sarah seemed to be good friends. "We met years ago, can't even remember now how or where really." Lillian had explained to them.

After some small talk, the girls continued to the bridal stores.

At the first bridal store, Luna looked around. Wedding dresses were everywhere. Ones with tulle skirts, beading in different patterns, ones in cream, white or off-white. The wizarding world loved weddings as much as the muggle world. Luna smiled, remembering Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding.

"Can I help you ladies?" A kindly saleswoman approached the five of them. Sarah stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm looking for a wedding dress." She smiled, giggling slightly.

"Alright, do you know what it is you're looking forward? A modern style perhaps?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, I want something slightly old-fashioned with lots of lace. In cream I think."

The saleswoman nodded, smiling. "We have a few dresses like that, over here." She guided them to a small rack that held about ten dresses, all in cream.

"This one is a popular style – Lots of women think it's very romantic." She held up a cream dress. The overlay was an entirely cream coloured lace. The dress had long sleeves, also lace. Around the waist was a cream ribbon tied into a bow. It was beautiful.

No one could say anything; they were all just staring at the dress in awe. The saleswoman chuckled, and said "I'll take that as a yes, then? The change room is over here."

"Yes!" Sarah said, her eyes shining with delight. So then the woman guided Sarah to a changing room, leaving the others to wait outside.

"Oh that dress is beautiful." Ginny sighed, wistfully. "I just wore mum's old dress."

"Oh come now. That was a lovely dress." Hermione said, pushing Ginny slightly with her shoulder. "Anyway, you looked lovely on your wedding day. But now it's Sarah's turn, and Neville's. Can you believe he's actually getting married?"

The conversation was cut short, as Sarah came out with the dress on.

Luna and the others turned their attention to her. Sarah's hair was no longer tied up in a ponytail, she had let it down. The dress softened her whole look. Her face became sweeter, and her eyes shone with happiness. The sleeves covered her pale skin, and the v-neck of the dress revealed her swan-like neck. She was beautiful. Luna's heart ached looking at the heavenly sight.

"This is only the first one... so maybe I should try on some more?" She said, looking to Hermione and Ginny.

"Don't you dare. That dress is the one." Ginny said, hands on her hips. "You look gorgeous, and you know it!"

Sarah's giggled loudly. "Yes, it is a pretty good dress."

"Pretty good?" Hermione breathed. "It's pretty fantastic!" Then, all of them laughed. Luna's laugher was more restrained than the others, as she watched the laughs tumble out of them.

Lillian tried in vain to stop laughing, saying "We're going to scare people here. Anyway Sarah, it's lovely and you should get it!"

Sarah turned to the wall-length mirror. Studying her reflection, she seemed to agree with them.

"I think I'll get this one. It's perfect, thank you for all your help." Sarah said to the saleswoman.

"That's quite alright. It's what I'm here for! Anyway, do you want to take it off, and I'll go and ring it up on the register." Sarah nodded, retreating back to her change room.

Hermione then turned to Luna, noticing Luna had been very quiet through it all.

"Luna, are you alright?" She asked, quietly.

Luna nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sarah then had finished changing and came out.

"Why wouldn't she be fine?" Sarah asked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, well, you know." Ginny said.

"No, I don't. Is everything ok Luna?" Sarah turned to Luna, looking concerned.

"It's just hard since Luna did go out with Neville once, so this would be kinda hard to get through." Ginny said.

Sarah turned to Ginny, looking shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice sounding deadly.

No one said anything at first, while Hermione looked angrily at Ginny.

"Well, I thought you knew. Neville and Luna went out a while back. Just a few months ago. Before he met you." Ginny said, sounding small and quiet.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I just assumed you knew. I'm sorry." Sarah held up her hand, stopping Ginny's weak apologies.

Sarah just blinked a few times, and said turning to Lillian "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Lillian glared at Ginny, visibly angry. Then turning to Sarah, she said "I'm sure he was going to. It's been busy lately, so perhaps it slipped his mind." Sarah nodded. Though she didn't believe this. She'd never asked Neville about his previous relationships – He had mentioned he had been engaged to another woman, Martha, a few years ago, but he'd never mentioned Luna romantically. Only as a friend. Sarah went over all of their conversations in her mind. She had told him all about her old relationships – The men who had treated her badly, the ones who weren't the One, and so on.

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another. Then Hermione said gently, "Are you ok, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up, at her. "No. I am not. Look, I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to go now." With that, Sarah left the store.

"What is wrong with you?" Lillian pounced on Ginny, anger flaring in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I thought she knew." Ginny said, weakly.

"Well, she didn't." Lillian then followed her friend out of the store.

Sarah stood outside. Tears were filling her eyes. She felt like a fool. She had invited Luna to be her bridesmaid because she thought Luna was Neville's friend. Luna, Ginny and Hermione had probably been laughing at her all this time.

"Sarah? Come on, let's go home." Lillian put her arms around Sarah, kissing her forehead.

"It's going to be alright. We'll go home, and you can talk to Neville."

"What if he's been cheating on me with her?" Sarah asked. Lillian brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears. 

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It could be nothing, ok sweetie?" Sarah nodded, not believing this.

Sarah, and Lillian then, in a quiet place behind some tree**, ****apparited to Sarah's home with Neville. **

**Once there, Sarah called out "Neville. Where are you?" No response was heard. Sarah sighed. "He must be in the garden. He loves it out there." She explained to Lillian who nodded.**

"**I'll just wait here for you, if you want me to?" Lillian asked. **

"**No, its ok, you can go home if you like." Lillian nodded, and then disappeared to her home.**

**Sarah went out into the garden. It was beautiful this time of the year. The leaves had turned golden brown, and orange and red. Plants such as Belladoona, Flutterby bushes, and one of Neville's favourites, the ********Mimbulus mimbletonia. It was the same one his uncle had gifted him with years ago. The garden also had fairly ordinary plants like daisies, violets and roses. Neville had admired the muggle plants, for their beauty that they added to the garden. Looking around Sarah could see Neville pruning a plant. He looked up, waving at her, smiling. **

******Sarah did not smile back.**

**"****Hey. You're home early. I thought today was going to be a big shopping day." Neville said, putting down the tools he was using. Leaning over to Sarah, he went to kiss her on the cheek. She pulled away. **

**"****We finished early." She said.**

**"****Oh, is everything alright?" **

**"****No. Why didn't you tell me that you and Luna had gone out before we met?" Sarah's voice quivered as she said this. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to be strong. **

******Surprise came over Neville's face. He paled. "How did you hear about that?" **

**"****So it's true. Ginny mentioned it today." Now, she barely spoke above a whisper. **

**"****Alright. It's true. I'm sorry, I should have told you, I just didn't think it was important." Neville said slowly.**

**"****It wasn't important? Neville, I asked her to be my bridesmaid. Now I find out that you two used to date." **

**"****Is there anything else you haven't told me about?" Sarah spat out. **

**"****No, I swear. Nothing else." Neville looked pleadingly at Sarah. **

**"****And you haven't been seeing her too or anything?" **

**"****Sarah, as if I would cheat on you. You know I wouldn't. It's wrong and I wouldn't do that." **

******He seemed sincere, Sarah decided. **

**"****Alright. But you don't still having feelings for her, do you?" **

******Now Neville sighed deeply. He didn't say anything at first, just looking at Sarah.**

**"****Oh my gosh. You do, don't you?" **

**"****No, Sarah, I promise, it's over." Neville protested. He reached for her, trying to hug her.**

******Sarah dodged his attempts at this. **

**"****How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. Now, you've just been lying all this time." Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She wiped her eyes, feeling little drops of water on her fingers.**

** "****Sarah, I do love you. Come on. I'm sorry I lied, and I want to marry you." Neville was on the verge of begging. **

**"****Do you still love her?" Sarah asked plainly. **

******Neville hesitated for a split second. A second too long. "No. I promise I don't." **

**"****Neville, please tell me the truth." Sarah looked weary now. **

******Neville sat down on a bench, one that his Gran had given him and Sarah. He put his head into his hands, groaning. **

**"****Ok, I thought I would get over it. I thought that I could love you, and move on with my life. But I don't know if I can. I want to. But I do still love Luna." **

******Those words broke Sarah's heart. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to hear them. **

**"****I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to hurt you. I do love you." **

**"****I loved you Neville. I thought you were the one." Her voice broke. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

"What does this mean, then?" Neville asked. Sarah looked at him.

"It means I can't marry you. How could I ever trust you? I'd always be wondering, does he really love me or her more?" Sarah looked down at the ring at her finger, touching it. She'd been so happy when Neville gave it to her, her head filled with dreams of a wedding, a family, and a life together.

She twisted a ring from her left hand. A small engagement ring with a solitaire diamond. She leant over to Neville, placing the ring in his hand, and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, really." He said again.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Sarah said. She then turned and walked back into the house.

Neville couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked at the ring. Inside was engraved "Forever and always." That had been a lie. Angry, he threw the ring onto the ground.

Later that day, Neville sat in his study once more. There was a knock on his front door. Groaning, he wasn't ready to deal with the fallout of this situation. The knock continued, becoming more and more desperate.

"Alright, Alright. I'm coming." Neville called out to whoever was on the other side. He opened the door.

"Neville, darling. How are you? Where's Sarah?" There stood Augusta, Neville's Gran.

"Hello Gran. Now's not a good time."

"Nonsense. It's the perfect time. How did Sarah's dress shopping go?" Augusta looked around for Sarah, who had left with a few of her things, promising to get the rest later.

"Um, Gran, you might want to sit down. I have something to tell you."

After Neville had explained everything, his Gran just sat, in silence.

"Hum. Well, I'm not surprised." Said Augusta, after some time. Neville looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd always get stars in your eyes when you talked about that Lovegood girl. So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. Write to everyone we invited to the wedding and explain it's off, and then go back to Hogwarts. My break is nearly over."

"You're not going to talk to Luna?"

"What? Why would I? She doesn't want the same things in life. Besides, she's probably over me."

"I don't think so. It didn't sound like she was over you." Augusta said, with a trace of wisdom in her voice.

"Well, even if she isn't over me... We're too different. We want different things in life." Said Neville.

"So you're just going to give up then? What would have happened if you'd given up at school? If you'd just given up Dumbledore's Army? Given up helping Harry in the war?"

"This is different Gran. Luna and I are too different."

"Alright then. Stay here, sulk then." Augusta said, standing up. She kissed Neville on the forehead, and then let herself out of the house.

Neville crawled back into bed, and fell asleep. He suddenly felt exhausted, his body cried out for sleep.

The next morning, he noticed that all of Sarah's possessions were gone. She must have come in the night and taken them all with her. The house looked empty now, causing Neville to realise he didn't have much in the way of furniture. He then found a letter Sarah had left for him.

"_Dear Neville,_

_I'm sorry to have snuck back into the house and taken my things. It was better than having a confrontation with you I felt. I'm sorry for how things ended between us, but I think in time, we'll realise it was for the best. _

_Best Wishes to you and your family._

_From, _

_Sarah" _

The note ended with Sarah's familiar flourish, and Neville tore it up. He then threw the pieces into the air, watching them flutter down. Gently, they reached the floor.

Neville looked out the window. It was a bright and sunny day. Despite how he felt inside, he dragged himself out of bed, and decided to work in the garden for a while. The garden always made him feel better.

A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter! The next one will be longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Four Months Later:

The day before Neville was due back at Hogwarts, as the school year was beginning once more, he was busy gardening. He felt relaxed for the first time in a while. The flowers were blooming. The bushes and trees were growing strong, and big. Neville would sad leaving this garden when he returned to Hogwarts, but his grandmother had promised to care for it while he was gone. Sighing he thought about his grandmother's skills when it came to gardening. Cooking was where her talent lied, rather than gardening.

Sighing to himself, he continued pruning his plants. After he finished with that, Neville then watered them, watching as some plants shook and shivered in the rain of water coming from the watering can.

"Neville?" A voice called out from near the house. Neville looked up. He couldn't believe it. Luna was standing there, smiling nervously.

"Your grandmother told me you'd be here." She called out again, cupping her mouth with her hands to project her voice.

Neville waved, surprised to see Luna. He placed the watering can down on the ground next to him.

Luna walked towards him. Neville noticed her thin white dress she was wearing on this unusually warm day. Her hair flowed behind her, shinning in the sun. Her gray eyes were twinkling.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"I thought I would come and see you before you go back to Hogwarts. It is tomorrow isn't that you go back?"

"Yes, it is. I'm looking forward to it. It'll be good to be back with the students once more. Surprisingly, I've missed them!" They both chuckled.

Neville then gestured towards the bench, so Luna could sit down. As they both sat down, Neville felt as though he was perspiring. He knew it wasn't just the warmth of the day; it was the nearness of Luna.

"Well Neville, I've been thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, I thought maybe I could look after your plants for you. You know, while you're at Hogwarts."

"Your grandmother told me she was going to, but she confessed that plants she doesn't know much about. I think I could do a better job, don't you, of looking after them?"

"Sure. I trust you, Luna." Neville smiled at her.

"Really, even after all of the troubles we've had?" Luna asked.

Neville took Luna's hand and held it in his. It was warm and soft. Her skin felt smooth.

"Luna, I don't feel bad about the time we had together, and how it ended. Neither should you!"

"Well then." Luna said, looking deeply into Neville's eyes.

Then Luna kissed Neville, softly at first, and then harder. As they broke away, Luna brushed a strand of hair out of Neville's eyes.

"Luna...' Neville began to speak, but Luna silenced him with a finger to her mouth.

"Let me speak first. I guess I'm trying to say I'm ready if you are."

Neville, confused asked. "Ready for what?"

Luna kissed him again. "This, everything and anything."

Neville's face broke into a smile.

"Why, Ms Lovegood, what are you suggesting?" He asked, in a mock-serious tone of voice.

Luna pretended to think, holding a finger to her forehead.

"That, Mr Longbottom, I wish to marry you, if you'll still have me that is!"

This time, Neville kissed her, breathing in her scent. It was a smell of violets.

"Oh, Luna, you know it's always been you."

With that, the two of them kissed some more among the flowers, and in the sun's warmth.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Four Months later:

Luna stood in front of Neville, wearing a dress. It was a short white dress, with sparkly high heels. In her hair were daisies artfully arranged. Neville was wearing a dress robe in a cream colour. A large sunflower adorned his robe, tucked into a button hole.

"Do you, Neville Longbottom, take Luna Lovegood as your wife from this day forward?"

"I do". Neville said, quietly, looking his beautiful bride.

"And do you, Luna Lovegood, take Neville Longbottom as your husband from this day forward?"

"I do." Luna said, loudly, and clearly.

"Do you both promise to love one another, to cherish each other, and to care for one another, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." "I do." They both answered.

"Then, I now pronounce you bonded for life! You may kiss the bride!"

Neville then pulled Luna's face towards him, and kissed her. Around them, whoops and cheers erupted from everyone there. Harry and Ginny hugged, Hermione and Ron jumped up, punching the air. Mrs Weasley was dabbing at her eyes with a hanky, while Mr Weasley looked very pleased. The children there ran around cheering, and throwing flower petals in the air.

Neville and Luna then broke away, smiling at one another. Finally they were married.

They began to walk down in the middle of the crowd of friends, and family that surround them. Neville's Gran was smiling proudly, telling everyone that was her grandson. Luna's father was clapping, with a grin on his face. Luna blew him a kiss as she passed him.

Later after the reception, Luna and Neville were on their way to their honeymoon. However they had one stop to make before the trip.

At St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Neville and Luna saw Alice and Frank Longbottom.

"Mum, Dad. There's someone here I want you to meet. My wife, Luna." Neville said proudly. Luna sat down next to Alice, and smiled. "Hello Alice. And Frank. It's nice to meet you." Alice then reached over to Luna, passing into Luna's hand a gum wrapper. Luna looked at it.

"Thank you Alice." She said simply. "That's very kind of you."

After they had walked out together, Luna slipped her hand into Neville's. "Thank you for coming, Luna." Neville said, kissing her. Luna pulled away, and said "Neville, we're family now. And that includes your parents. Thank you for bringing me here."

With those final words, they then lived happily ever after, hand in hand.

The End.


End file.
